Forever in Your Kisses
by Bolinlover123
Summary: He broke their lips for air, tasting honey, "You're everything to me," he murmuerd, stroking her hair, "You have no idea how much I want you to know that. I love you for you, Korra- not the Avatar. You make me feel like it's okay to be broken." She grabed a fistful of his shirt and licked her lips, gazing into his eyes, "We can be broken together."
1. Promise of forever

She really should be training, and he really should be getting ready for Patrol...

They both know this, but honestly, the two of them feel like being selfish and irresponsible for once in their both very hard and perilous lives. Call it teenage rebellion, or maybe it was just building for all this time and found a reason to crumble when in the quiet company of each other.

Either way, it's tempting.

Besides, the Avatar and a war hero deserve a little break, don't they?

These are Korra's thoughts as she plops down on the couch in the Arena's attic; the whole place newly rebuilt months after the Revolution. She was almost too timid to come back here; taking one step inside the building floods horrid memories into her. Ones where she and Mako are running for their lives down these very halls, a monster on their heels, bending and breaking and stretching their very bodies, tearing their tendons and poisoning their blood, and finding pleasure from the screaming that comes from their whining mouths. The storage room, just down two floors, where her bending had been taken for nearly forever; her very identity and soul. The ghostly flashbacks whisper sorrow up through the floorboards and seep into the Attic where she lay on the couch; whimsical, gazing at the Firebender with honey on her lips. The fear of what once happened here, threatening to make her bolt and swim across the bay until she reaches the safety of the Island.

But she came here for him.

She will not let the fear win.

Korra being Korra, frustrated with all the practice, and feeling like she should get a reward for _finally_ being able to do many successful Airbending moves, wanted to test her prowess on something else.

After days and days of being the Avatar, she wants to be Korra.

Just Korra. The Korra that was enough for him to confess his love.

For once, she wants to be able to be flawed for everything and everyone but him, instead of having to be the world's perfect bringer of peace that she can only surmise, yet never achieve.

He is surprised when she comes up the stairs and sits down without a word; a frustrated pout on her face that softens once their eyes meet. He is in the middle of putting on his uniform and willing his mind to tell himself that Bolin will be fine during his Pro-bending match that he really wishes he could see to cheer him on.

Yet, he is a Police Man now, and he has a job to the City, a badge proving his determination.

He is thinking he is going to be late and cannot have Cheif think he is a slacker...

But then, he realizes how adorable she looks with her hair all whipped and windblown and her lips turned up, just starting at him in the reflection of the mirror.

The person he used to be would get angry at her and tell her get lost because he has a job to do and is going to be late.

But now, he is a new man.

He has realized there are more important things than just work work work and survive survive survive.

He and his brother's livelihoods aren't fully dependent anymore on his ability to work and gain money.

He doesn't have to be alone anymore, because he has her.

No, he has a life now.

He can afford to live it, and be reckless.

Besides, who was going to tell him "no"?

He could afford to miss a day, and make an excuse for Lin in the morning, just this once.

He smirks back at her, unbinding his badge from his shirt. He places it on the table where her gleaming eyes shine back at him with mirth.

He spins on his heels and opens his arms to let her in his cocoon embrace; she fits in so snug.

"You're cute when you pout," he whispers against her ear, "How was your day?"

"You smell nice," is her relevant replay, "Who knew cops smelt like coffee? I thought you didn't like coffee... and..." she sniffs him again, "Does that sent happen to be cologne, City Boy?"

"Gotta be my best, ya know?" he smiles, "Intimidating. Can't beat the jerkbenders smelling like dirty laundry and Pabu fuzz, now can I?"

"I bet you could. Bet you'd beat them all just like you've always done, Mr Hero. Although..." Korra glances at the table where a spray bottle is resting; a devilish grin spreading up her mouth, "smelling like 'panda-lilies in a summer breeze' does spread shivers done my spine!"

A flush runs up Mako's cheeks, "I-is it too much? Bolin and I spent an hour yesterday smelling, like, every bottle there! The sales guy said it would work!"

A chuckle instantly comes out of Korra's mouth, "For who?" she teases, "For me, or the baddies? _'The Flower of Fear'_ is the next best smell this season, haven't you heard?"

Mako's flustered face makes her chuckle more. "I-I..B-both...?" he tries, rubbing a hand through his hair, "I'm not sure what the correct answer is here..."

She pokes his nose and winks, "Both," she murmurs, "Definitely both."

"So I take it you don't want to talk about your day, huh?"

She shakes her head, "Kiss me. Please, make me feel like Korra and not the Avatar for once. Kiss me."

And lips lock; stubble graining against her cheek, joyful moans intermixing in the otherwise silent attic.

"You're everything to me." he breaks for air, "You don't know how much I want you to know that. You're not just the Avatar- you're Korra. You make me feel like it's okay to be broken."

"We can be broken together," she breathes, breathless.

"Hey, Korra?"

"Hmm?" She clenches a fistful of his shirt.

He licks his lips, tasting the honey from her tea, "I really like you and I think we were meant for each other,"

She looks into his eyes and feels flickering amber heating her heart and spreading warmth through her veins- warmth that she knows will protect her forever.

"Forever," she promises, and joins his lips again, their chests pressing together as he leans against the wall.

And her lips trail his-never leaving- as he leads her to the couch where she lays on her back; passion and more, hiding in his wordless promises.

Forever, smelling just as she always hoped; never fading.

* * *

_Feeling very romantic! Lol! Let me know what you think! I was wondering if I should continue with this story...make every chapter a different scene between them? Hmmm? Shall I? Mind mind cannot decide on its own! :)_

_Shall I continue? Yay, or nay...?_

_Please read and review my fangirl friends, please! May the love be with you! :)_


	2. Summer kisses

The summer heat makes the air fill their lungs think and lazy, the humidity humming off the asphalt in waves. It's like an invisible fog that grows hotter with each breath; suffocating and transforming every pore on her skin into perspiration that she is sure is making her stink like a ostrich-horse by now.

Yet, he is sitting there, leaning on Naga and clearly content; eyes closed and gaze towered the sun, soaking it up, all with a beautiful look on his face despite the beads of sweat dampening his hairline.

He looks like a Sun Spirit, the way his skin glows with the rays of sun sparkling off his tanning skin. The way the muscles in his arms flex as he stretches them behind his head, entrance her more than they should.

She hopes she doesn't look like a dying hog-monkey the way she is panting and wiping her brow. She's never felt so..._moist_...in all her life. Spirits, she just want's a cold shower and some leechi juice, and who's idea was it to sit in the middle of the park with no shade on a day that feels hotter than the inside of a _volcano_!?

"Agni, how do you guys handle this heat!? If I sweat anymore, I'll become a puddle!" She whines, trying to get her pants to stop morphing to her skin.

He cracks open an eye and smirks, "The wouldn't be good. I"m not a Waterbender-how would I bring you back home?"

She wackes him on the arm and a chuckle vibrates his throat, "I'm serious, Mako! I'm _dying_! Can you pretty please get me some leechi-juice? I'd love you forever!"

"Hmm...Leechi-juice," he weighs the options in his hands, "...or watch Korra become a puddle? So hard to choose. Sorry, the sun's in my eyes! I can't see the juice stand-ahhh!"

Instantly, a wisp of wind gusts in his face and sends him spiraling with his back to the ground. He looks up to see an irritated Korra twist wind around her fingers. A pout on her face says he better obey her wishes.

"Your mercilessness for those born in the South Pole shall cost you dearly, Firebender." She quips with a devilish smirk. Naga gives a little bark of agreement. "But because I am the Avatar, I will show restraint."

Reaching a hand out to help her fallen prince back up proves costly; for when hands lock, a grin spreads up his face, and down she goes on top of him, faces inches apart. His back still on the ground, their stomachs touching, and he cups her face with his hands.

"I already love you forever." he whispers to her. His breath tickles her nose and she knows this is why she loves him.

Mouths join then; lips smoothing over each other, each heart beat like a sizzle of the sun, wrapping around them in the grass. Her hair is over his face and he laughs when he almost sneezes.

"Hey, Korra?" His breath is like lilacs in the wind.

"Yes...?" She can't help but blush at how beautiful he is, just laying there underneath her. She knows she should feel embarrassed, because she is the Avatar, on top of her boyfriend in the park, and what kind of impression would that make?

His lips curl up, "Do you have any idea how _hot_ you are?"

She can't help it, a girlish laughter comes from her. "Even for a puddle?" she asks.

"Let's find out!" is all he says.

Confusion knits her brows. She is about to question him. _Do all Firebenders act this insane in the summer? _But before she has time to do anything, she is hoisted on her back by one of his strong arms. She feels her body being bumped up and down as he begins to run.

"Hang on!"

"What are you doing?" She yells with excitement and slight self-consciousness.

But then she hears the unmistakable sound of water splashing and she is falling into the lake with him, his laughter vibrating throughout the park.

He emerges the surface right in front of her, hair plastered to his head. He has the most silliest grin on his face that she thought she could only ever associate on his brother. For a sad little moment, she imagines this as one of the only few times in his life where he has had the chance to act this way: free, happy, uncaring, silly, young. It makes her a little sad to think about how he normally has to act, how hard his life is and how he never normally is this way, but she is glad that she is the one who brings out this happiness.

He begins to splash water at her, and she feels her grin grow to match his.

"You're lucky I love you, you dork."

* * *

_Feeling very romantic! Lol! Let me know what you think! I was wondering if I should continue with this story...make every chapter a different scene between them? Hmmm? Shall I? Mind mind cannot decide on its own! :)_

_Shall I continue? Yay, or nay...?_

_Please read and review my fangirl friends, please! May the love be with you! :)_


	3. Heart and Home

Even with her silence, just by the look on her face- the way her jaw is set, the push of her lips and the furrow of her delicate eyebrows-can he sense she is distressed. He's had a lifetime of experience with his brother to know what kind of body language signals something is wrong when Bolin does not openly say what is troubling him and wishes to brood. He is the first to admit he is not very good at feelings and can be rude or insesensetive- but it is something he is working on. Often times he wished he had the emotional awareness of his brother and the ability to be insightful without having to wonder and guess why in the world a person said "this" or "that", or how in the world could they feel that way when he had no idea?

But with Korra, it's like he just_ knows_ with her. It's so natural. He doesn't feel so emotionally inapt with her. He doesn't have to guess and wonder and ask, "What's wrong?"

They are the same flickering ember. The same flame. The same heartbeat.

All of which is why when she is still staring out into the waves that surround the Island with that far away look on her face, does he ask if she is homesick.

When she turns to him, a small, sad smile turning her lips, and a longing in her eyes, does she answer, that, yes, she is. That she hasn't seen her parents in months and she misses the exhilarating chill of the Arctic and the smells of the food and her home.

He can only sympathize with, never having any of those things to miss in a long time. He thinks it must be nice to have people waiting for you when you return.

The waves lapping is the only sound eating up the quiet of the evening as the last minutes of daylight shine. It is a good kind of quiet, though. The kind of quiet where they don't need to say anything to be comfortable and to just hold hands as she leans her head on his shoulder.

He sighs and smiles, placing a kiss to her temple, listening to her breathing. The sun's setting rays are shining on her, highlighting the curve of her jaw and the fly-aways in her hair.

It is the little things. It always has been.

He knows he's waited all his life to be with this girl.

Waddling on the sandy shore, turtle-ducks squawk and call, being fed by their mothers.

The familiar sound sends him back to a happy time. He is filled with a vague memory; he is about five and his mother and him are at the park. He is giggling and sitting in her lap as she breaks apart pieces of bread and throughs it at them. He giggles more and more as each one swims closer, wanting the treat. They circle in the water with their little tounges sticking out. Then the big one, the mother, calls for them, and they all fallow down the pond.

_"Wait! Come back!" he calls, "Where are they going, Mommy?"_

_His mother smiles down at him with big, emerald eyes that are the same shade as his brother's. "They're going home, sweetie. They have families, too. Their daddy turtle-duck is probably waiting for them."_

_"Why? They're just silly turtle-ducks." he asks with a question in his eyes._

_"Because, sweetie. Even though they're just animals, they are just like us. Every creature has a heart and a family and a home. A home doesn't have to be where you live." _

_Her words swim into him with meaning._

_"It doesn't?" he asks and looks up at her, "Then where is our home?"_

_"Your home," she tells him with a big kiss to his cheek, "is where your heart is, darling. Never forget that, okay, Mako? As long as you know that, you will always know your place is with the people you love, no matter where you are."_

He blinks and it's gone. He tries to wipe away the tears before she sees.

He feels his heart swell and his eyes gleam.

He has to tell her. She has to know.

Finally ending the sweet silence, he gently takes her cheek and turns her to look at him, eyes meeting.

"I know you miss it, but you don't need to be in the South Pole to feel you belong, Korra. Someone once told me that home is where your heart is. That when you are surrounded by people that you love, then you truly know your place and that is where you belong."

Her eyes shine, and for a moment, he can see tears threatening to escape them.

"Then," she whispers, "I guess my home is wherever you are."

He blinks, and smiles down at her. "I know that's where mine is."

Then she buries her head in the crook of his shoulder, closing her eyes once more. The waves crash like a lullaby, lulling them to sleep.

He just gazes at her sleeping face for a moment, feeling the unusual sensation of peace wash over him. Letting all worries go and just breathing in this moment, he feels the last rays of sunlight leave his face as the color disappears over the horizon.

He closes his eyes then, knowing he is home.


	4. Peppermint Vows

Call her pushy and overly curious, but she's been wondering about it for some time now. She just has to know, because, come on, there _must_ be a good reason! He barely ever takes them off and it's driving her crazy with guessing why! She supposes she could just ask Bolin, but what would be the fun in that? Besides...if there really was a bad reason for it and she upset him by asking, she wants to be the one to make it right again.

But it's a honest curiousuity...and she's the Avatar so she deserves an answer!

Especially from her boyfriend, right?

Yes. She will ask him. There is no harm in that, right? He can just disregard the question if he wishes.

Spirits she was too nosy!

But he had been washing the dishes the other night at the Island and when she peeked her head in, he buried his bare hands, elbow deep in soap suds.

Yes, she deserves an answer.

What in the world could possibly be wrong with his warm, gentle, yet strong hands that she longs to caress her face and trail her collarbone in the late hours of the night? The lovely hands that ruffle his brother's hair and pet Pabu and create glowing flames and..etch the curves of her hips and smooth her hair and interlock her own fingers right in place like a puzzle?

There must be a reason. And whatever it is, she will help him love his hands again. For whatever reason he is afraid of them, she will chase away the fear.

It's after they watch Bolin and his team in a Pro-bending match when the two of them make their way up to the Attic's couch, that she gets up the nerve to ask.

He's making tea for them, a smile on his face and she is snuggled on the couch in a blanket, just listening to him talk about how proud his is of Bolin and his team.

"Mako?" he turns to face her with those beautiful, protective amber eyes, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," is his instant replay, before he displays two different kinds of tea bags, "Green or Peppermint?"

"Peppermint," she decides, "Alright...well I know it's kinda a stupid thing to ask but-"

"Nothing you could ever ask is stupid, Korra." he interjects sincerely, "Although, I pondered your intelligence when you questioned why my eyebrows were shaped like eel-hounds; that one kinda stung." His face goes soft with mock hurt.

She snorts and chucks a pillow at him, which he expertly ducks. "I did _not_ ask that!" she retorts. She tilts her head to the side as if to get a better view, "But you know...in this light, they kinda do!" she laughs.

"Now I'm even more hurt!" he says, "Just for that, I'm taking back your tea! No tea for the Avatar!"

"What? No!" she lunges for the mug and he dodges out of the way, "Come on, you promised me you'd make me some all night! No one in the Air Temple has good taste in, like, _anything_! I have to come here to get good tea!"

"You have to say 'please'."

She huffs, "Pretty please, Mako?"

"And what else?" he teases.

"What else?" she asks, confused.

He points to his face with a smug smile.

"Okay, fine." she pouts, "I'm sorry for insulting your eyebrows. They are very sexy, no matter how oddly shaped they may be. Now, can I have my tea, Mr. Sexy Brows?"

He bursts out laughing, and it's a sound so unfamiliar to her that she almost jumps. Only when they are alone, or the two of them are with Bolin does he show his true self.

"_Mr. Sexy Brows?_ I was just gonna ask for a kiss, but that was way better," she whacks him on the arm, "You know, it's kinda ironic. When I was younger I used to get teased all the time for my eyebrows. Bolin never said anything about them, though..." he shrugs.

"They're not that bad. Anyway...tea time?" she asks.

"Oh, I guess so..." he teases.

She rolls her eyes.

She puts the cup to her lips, the instance spices sting her taste buds; sharp and sweet. She moans in delight.

"This is so good..." she murmurs.

"Hmm, I know. I'll buy you some if you want."

She shakes her head, "No thanks. That's okay, really."

"No, honestly. Your birthday's coming up and it's only ten yuans a bag."

"Ten yuans is a lot of money."

"I'm capable of making that much. You don't think I do?" his response comes out bitter, defensive.

She knows she is stepping dangerously close into bitter grounds. She begins to retreat.

"I never said you weren't, Mako." she says cautiously, studying his face, "I know you are. I just don't want a bag. Thank you, though. You're really sweet."

His face softens, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. It's just..." he looks at the floor, "all my life...people have told me that I was never gonna make it and they always had everything when we had nothing. When I needed two yuans more to get me and Bo fed for a few days, the bosses would show no sympathy and tell me 'what you get is what you get'. I just...I'm able to provide now and not worry as much. You mean so much to me and I want to make you happy. I want to get you something you like."

"You don't have to buy me things, Mako. What makes me happy is you alone. Besides, you know I hate shopping and getting petty, useless things. Anyway, the Avatar is taught not to get attached to any worldly possessions, so I wouldn't want you to buy me anything anyway, no offence. Tenzin would probably through it away, too."

"Oh..." Guilt and slight hurt plague his features, "It's okay. I understand. And I am sorry, Korra." he kisses her cheek.

"I guess I forgive you...but only if you shave off an eyebrow. It's like they're staring at me!"

"Spirits, here we go again..."

She sighs and leans her head on his shoulder, "Anyway, what I 'stupidly' wanted to ask you was why you always wear gloves."

She feels him go stiff beside her and he turns away.

"Mako...? I'm sorry. You don't have to answer if you-"

He lets out a deep breath, his face pinched. "No, it's alright. It's an innocent question. You can't tell Bolin, though, okay?"

She nods, "I promise."

"These gloves are because when I was little and got my bending after..." He trails off, too afraid to finish.

She nods, understanding and sympathy directed to him.

"I got my bending a year after they were killed. Put simply, I was terrified. I couldn't fathom how I was a Firebender when the last firebending I had seen had taken away all we loved." he closes his eyes, "I even think Bolin was scared of my bending then...he was only seven a year after we lost them..."

She begins to rub his back soothingly, "You're so strong, Mako. Really, you don't need to-"

"I couldn't control my bending and kept burning myself. Honestly, if it wasn't for Bolin, I don't think I ever would have used my bending, or even wanted to go on. Every little thing I did, every will was for him. I needed to use my fire to heat food and create flames to keep us warm at night of we'd freeze to death. And trust me, we've had some pretty close calls. So many times, Korra, I'd wake up or come back to find Bolin and he'd be so still I'd think he were dead."

She can feel tears in her eyes. Regret and guilt start to eat at her stomach. She should have just kept her stupid mouth shut!

"I hated my hands. They'd get so scared and raw and burnt. And Bolin. I don't know how he knew, but somehow he just did. He knew I needed something over my hands. One day I came back and he was hiding something behide his back. I don't know how a seven-year old found gloves, but he must've looked through a garbage or something. He said it was an early birthday present. He put them on me, and of course they were too big and the cuffs went halfway down my wrists, but I didn't care. It was just what I needed. I know it was stupid because they were only gloves...but they really, really helped me. I never burnt myself again after wearing them. I didn't have to look at my scared hands anymore. Sometimes it's like Bolin just knows exactly what I need. He's the best little brother ever."

"He says you're the best big brother ever."

"Really? He does?" Mako asks.

"Everytime when we're together. He says you're his hero, Mr. Protecter.

"Wow...You have no idea how much that means to me." And his face is the happiest she has ever seen him. She knows she just told him something really special, "Thanks, Miss Protecter."

"Anytime." She rubs his shoulder, "You deserve it. You should tell Bolin how you feel." She picks up the kettle and the tea bag, "Want some more tea, Mr. Sexy Brows?"

His lips curl up, "Sure, Miss Hot Stuff."

"_Miss Hot Stuff_?"

"What? You don't like it? It's true!"

She rolls her eyes, "Errrr...It's not bad..."

"What's it take to impress this girl?" he exclaims, palms up in the air.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you!" She whacks him with a pillow again, "I said "not bad"!

"First you mock my eyebrows, and now my nicknames! For someone who doesn't like petty things, you are soooo high maintenance!" he says sarcasticly, kissing her cheeks as she squirms away with giggles. "Hey, come back!"

"Nope! You gotta say a good nickname to get a kiss!" she sticks out her tounge.

"Awe, really, that's how you wanna play? Okay..." he looks deep in thought, "How about, '_Miss Flamo_!'"

She goes dumfounded and stops twirling around the room, "What? _No one_ says that anymore! Come on, Firebender! Show me what you got! My cheeks are getting cold!"

"Um...Ah, gosh, I don't know! I'm not good with names! Help me out here!"

"Sorry, no can do...guess we can always just kiss another time..." She plays.

"Wait, I'm thinking!" he exclaims, and she laughs.

"You're so cute when you're flustered, you know that?" She sits down next to him again and rubs his hair.

"You're just cute all the time." He looks at her, deep in her eyes.

"Agreed, yet you still have to come up with a name."

"But, Korra..." he gives a pout.

"Nuh uh. Name!"

"_'Baby cakes?_'"

She snorts, "Spirits, how did Bolin ever come out sane? This is painful! That poor boy!"

"Okay, okay, I got it!" he puts his hands up,"Last try, and you're gonna love it!"

"Yes...? Remember, Mako, use your sexy eyebrow powers for good!"

He wiggles them up and down, going cross-eyed. "Only to serve you, Miss Avatar!"

"Stop it!" she laughs and tries to squirm away from his lips, "Spirits, you're such a dork! Ahh, that tickles!"

"Do you surrender?" he whispers as he pokes her sides.

"N-never! Ahahahaha! Name! L-l-ast try!"

He puts his hands up, ceasing his tickles. His thumbs smooth over the terrain of her face, tracing her jaw line, and she closes her eyes, feeling his touch warm her.

"I finally got it!" his breath is soft,"You're my Forever Girl!"

She freezes.

"W-what did you just say...?"

"I said you're my Forever Girl!" he smiles with joy.

She blinks and as flash of memory runs trough her. She feels a overwheling mix of emotions in her gut; love, passion, loyalty. She's suddently in another time and place.

_"Baby, you're my Forever Girl!"_

_"Oh, Aang!"_

Flash, and it's gone. Aang calling Katara his Forever Girl fills her with so much longing and bitter-sweet love that she almost cries.

"Korra?" Mako is shaking her shoulders, looking concerned, "Korra, are you alright? Did I say something wrong? I-emp!"

She kisses him then, full of passion and sweet tears. Lips lock and she runs her fingers through his hair.

"No," she whispers, wiping her eyes, "You said something exactly right. I love you so much, Mako."

Mako, looking a little surprised and confused at what he said, embraces her nonetheless, "I love you, too, my Forever girl...I love you, too..."

"Hey, Mr. Sexy Brows?" she whispers.

"Hmm..." he licks his lips.

"How is is possible," she breaths, " for you to be a dork and sexy at the same time? I kinda sure that's illegal."

"I never said I played by the rules." he wiggles them again, "These can be danerous weapons, you know."

"Oh, so _that's_ why they're so sharp." she grabs a fist full of his shirt, "Promise me you'll be careful. I can't keep saving your butt."

"Anything for you, my Forever Girl."

And their lips join once again, sealing their promise like fate, tasting like peppermint tea in the moonlight.


	5. If I could Believe in Destiny

Destiny shall not be doubted or reckoned with, lest the Avatar State be called upon…and, pity, oh, pity the fool who dares to rile with Destiny; his fate will soon be decided.

* * *

Note: Korra is_ Italics_, and Mako is normal font. Enjoy!

* * *

_If looks could heal, would you gaze_ _at me forever with those broken_ _amber eyes that tell a secret pain_ _only to me?_

_Maybe then, I would feel wanted for me, and only me; irreplaceable_, _not wanted for my Destiny and power_.

If I could remember how to tell myself the truth, would you say the first time we met was when I confessed my love to you; love at first sight?

Maybe then I would feel able to be loved in return.

_If I could think before I speak, I would tell myself to think about all the little things you do for me, instead of demanding why you're a half-hour late for our date and threatening to send you to Ba Sing Se…before I see a rose in your hand and your hair all ruffled from rushing here, a flush in your cheeks as you gaze at my dress, and a thousand apologizing kisses._

_Maybe then I would feel like I am good __enough for you, and not __need to try on twenty dresses before our date, just to be more "girly." Because __sometimes I think being the Avatar is much easier than being "Korra" because, __at least I know what's expected out of the Avatar; I can't say the same for the_  
_impulsive, hot-headed, insecure girl, who's had a thousand faces. When you look __at me, which "me" do you see? I can't help thinking that you're still looking_  
_and not finding the right one._

If I wasn't so scared of losing another person I love, I wouldn't have gone with you to fight Amon; because the truth is, he haunts me more than my  
worst horrid nightmares; more than the sight of my parents' blood of my hands, more than the sound of their fallen bodies against the ground, mixing with the  
shrill of my baby brother's screams in my ears as he scrambles to try to shake them awake, more than the empty hollowness of starvatition, more than the loss of will as I huddle against an alleyway; unmoving, uncaring.

Maybe then, If you weren't my other half, I wouldn't care so much, because all I can ever remember loving for so long, is Bolin, and the truth is,  
that you showed me another reason to love again, when I thought the world was incapable of it; you showed me there is some good and beauty in the world, and you made me feel alive when I felt I was only half-living for the longest time...

_If I could believe in Destiny,_

If I could believe in Destiny,

_Would you promise to remember me, just as I am now, no matter how I change my appearance in the  
future, or what my name may be, even If our paths do cross and I can not recall who you are? Do you promise to forgive me?_

Would you promise to never let me forget to love myself as much I love you, because you are the Avatar, I am just a street rat, and promise to always remember what I told you; that "love can last lifetimes, no matter what the form; it is still unconditional."?

_Maybe then- no, I know, then-I could believe in Destiny-__because it gave me you, when I didn't __even know I needed you. But now I know_ _what it feels like to be complete_.

Maybe then- no, I _know,_ then-I could believe in Destiny- because it gave me _you_, when I didn't even know I needed you. But now I know what it feels like to be complete.

_And now that I've found you..._

And now that I've found you...

...

_Please..._

Dont...

_Ever..._

Leave...


	6. Love has no Fear

_Hello, hello_  
_Anybody out there? '__Cause I don't hear a sound_  
_Alone, alone_  
_I don't really know where the world is, but I miss it now_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_  
_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_  
_But it's never enough_

_Cause my echo, echo_  
_Is the only voice coming back_  
_My shadow, shadow_  
_Is the only friend that I have..._

"Echo": Jason Walker

* * *

He's a dead man.

Dead.

That's what he will be if he is caught. Tenzin will blow his sorry butt all the way to Be Sing Se.

No, _scratch that_. Tenzin will drag him to Lin by his scarf, and she will then proceed to crumble him into a pulp- and _then_ Tenzin will send him flying untill he is a spec in the sky.

His throat is dry just thinking about it. He can't help but try to suppress the nervous shivers running through him.

Dear Agni, at any second they could get caught-

Where those footsteps down the hall?

_Shut up, Mako,_ he scolds himself, _stop being so damn_ _paranoid. Everyone's asleep._

_Yeah, like you should be. In your _own bed!

Gah! Spirits, help him!

What possessed him to do this, he thinks, as he readjusts the pillows and tries not to show her how scared he really is by the fact that they are both barely dressed underneath the sheets of her bed in the dark of night...

He tries to swallow back his moans.

He feels so alive and alert, every nerve ending in his body is a live wire to her touch; electric, his heart might burst from his chest.

Yep, he's a dead man. He'd say he's had a nice life, but...

_Pabu, please take care of Bo for me..._

What was wrong with him? He's lived through hell all his childhood; he's starved for countless days at a time, has had to sleep in alleyways shared with dumpsters with nothing but a t-shirt and his scarf in the bitter chill of the relentless winter, has had to work for a gang just to survive and take down merciless benders twice his size, all while fighting tooth and nail just to make sure Bolin stayed alive.

This should be nothing compared to all that.

Yet his heart is hammering inside him.

He know's better than anyone how important it is to mask the fear that thrives inside him and threatens to consume all that he is. Fear was his only friend for so long, and one he could never show- or else pay dire consequences.

Fear never made you weak. But it did make you vulnerable. And vulnerability was something he could never afford.

As he swallows his fear, and looks down at the girl resting her head on his bare chest, her toned arms wrapped around him, and he feels so important; he finally feels worth something.

He realizes that this girl isn't afraid or ashamed of who is he. He knows this love is true.

He remembers his younger self in alleyways, silently praying at night to the Spirits to help him and his brother, asking why the Avatar hasn't come and brought balance to a suffering city full of downtrodden and corrupt people.

He wanted to know when justice would be brought. When the suffering would stop.

He knew that the Avatar was around his age, but he had always envisioned Avatar Aang still alive. He imagined the Avatar as a savior, holding a staff and wearing robes that showed all his years of training, coming to thier rescue.

That was his hero who was going to come and save them.

But he never came, because Aang, just like everyone else he cared about, was dead.

And as he looks down at the girl who has confessed that she shares his feelings with, the girl who takes him for who he is, who listens and calms the raging fire within him- he finally realizes.

This girl who he would do anything for, she is the Avatar.

This girl who is laying in bed with him, kissing him and tracing love and comfort on his collarbone, _she_ is the Avatar.

She is the world's savior, yet he is one whose job it is to save and protect her.

He's waited so long to be saved by a legend, a hero who he was told about in happy, youthful days before everything fell apart.

And now he realizes; he _has_ been saved. It was just in a way he hadn't expected.

This girl, - the Avatar- has saved him, and is his hero.

But she is human, too. Heroes are humans, too. They have faults, and morals, and regrets and pain and fears, just like him.

The Avatar is just like him.

Korra is just like him.

And he is okay with that, because she is worth it.

The girl whose heartbeat matches with his in the dead of night as he smooths his lips over hers, watching the moonlight reflect in her eyes, is destined to protect the world.

And he is destined to protect her.

So, yes, he is a dead man if they get caught. He will probably be shunned from this Island for as long as he lives, and will no doubt be too ashamd to look at Tenzin or Pema ever again.

But he will take that risk for his Forever Girl.

They both deserve this, just like they both deserve each other.

He understands now, that he's waited all his life for them to save each other.

So, yes, tomorrow morning, he will probably be blown to Ba Sing Se.

But Korra is snoring in her sleep; her hair spread out on his chest, her slender stomach curled against his side and her legs tangled in his.

But he knows, for her, for his Forever Girl, anything is worth it.

He understands now what love really is. And it is the most beautiful, pure, unconditional feeling of knowing you are not complete with out that person, and are unable to live with out them.

Love is the view of looking in Korra's eye and seeing the ocean shine back, with endless possibility, knowing he has a future now. It is the feel of her hands, warm against his cheek and the taste of her lips on his. It is knowing he has someone to talk to who will listen and love and protect and hold and share and cry and laugh with him.

Love is Korra and only Korra when she says he is what makes this lifetime special to her. That he gives the name "Korra" a heart to match her identity in this life.

"Emmm...M-Mako...?" he turns his gaze to look at her as she mumbles in her sleep.

"Shh, Korra. It's alright, I'm here." he whispers as he smooths her bangs from her face, "I'll always be here."

"Love you...City boy..." she mumbles with a small smile on her lips, before she smuggles up against him once more, and closes her eyes again.

If her smiling face is the last thing he ever sees, he'll know he's done something right.

"I love you, too, Forever Girl." is his replay, and he finally allows himself to go to sleep. His fear is replaced by swelling love. Who are they to keep him away from her?

"Love is patient, Korra. Love is always kind," he tells her as he listens to her slumbering breathing, whispering heartfelt promises to her like a lullaby, "_It does not envy, it does not boast. It always protects, always hopes, always trusts, always preserves. _Always." 1*

Yes, he thinks, this girl who saves him, she is worth everything.

As long as he has her, he has nothing to fear.

For their love will always preserve, for this lifetime and forever more.

* * *

Note-

1*: This quote that Mako tells Korra, "_Love is patient, love is kind_...", is not made up from me. It is a famous Bible quote from _1 Corinthians 13:4_


	7. Transcending Lifetimes

Her question catches you off guard as she muses with slight bitterness in her voice. Her eyes shimmer with a sudden distance, and for a moment, she looks very vulnerable- as vulnerable as the moment she ran away on Naga after you confessed your love to her; broken and afraid. You think her face should never hold that kind of sadness; you don't want her to ever feel that way again, that sense of helplessness that leaves one so empty.

She doesn't deserve any of those feelings. Yet, here she is, asking something that only fate knows the answer to, and you can't help but wish you could give her more.

You wish you knew a way to console that ever relentless nagging she is plagued with when she tells you, time and time again, how _expendable_ and _replaceable_ she feels inside.

You want to embrace her with a thousand loving and comforting words and tell her you are there for her; be her protector in the way no one ever had the change to be for you.

The question carries a possibility that you never want to consider- _ever._ Yet you know there will come a time when it-like the seasons and the Cycle-will have to play its course.

Just not yet. You don't want to think about what she was talking about just yet.

"What do you think I'll look like next?" she whispers to you on the attic's couch that by now has already memorized the outline of her body pressed against its cushions during endless nights. Her silhouette is outlined by the shimmer of candlelight, making her face seem to glow, "What will my name will be...? What if...what if no one remembers who I am now?"

You trace your fingers along her shoulder blades, already knowing all her nooks and crannies, where she likes your thumbs to rub to put her to sleep.

"What's the point in me,"she says quietly, her voice catching, and it sounds like the first signs of crying, "_what's the point_ if there is just going to be a thousand more _mes_ to come? I'm totally _replaceable_. The world doesn't care about "Korra" unless I have the title of "Avatar" in front of it. I'm just-just a stepping stone in a pattern. I only know about six of the Avatars before me. No one's going to remember me three Avatars down the line..."

You feel your heart break, her pained face making you feel helpless as you watch her try to express her pain.

"I'll _always_ remember you, because your'e my Forever Girl. You're Korra to me, and no one can take that away. Besides Bolin, you make my life worth it. I used to think that the world was such an ugly, horrible place." you tell her with a lump in your throat, "I used to think that it was incapable of love, and Bolin was the only person and love I ever deserved. I used to think there was no hope for me. But then, something amazing happened."

She places her head in the crook of your shoulder, and her breath tickling your skin makes you tingle with heat and adrenaline, "What happened?" she breaths like lilas floating in the air.

You take a moment to look straight into her blue orbs, there gaze souly focused on you, "You came into my life. You showed me how to love again, and that the world has some good in it. You showed me the beautiful part of it that I was deprived of for so long. You gave me _hope_."

Her eye shimmer with passion as she runs her fingers through your hair. You see tears in her eyes, and immediately you try to brush them away. But you feel they are the good kind of tears. Lately, you've realized there is also such thing as _happy_ tears. And right now, you can cry a river of them just by looking at her.

"I just don't want to be forgotten." she cries, "I'm nothing if I'm not the Avatar. Amon almost took everything that I am away- he _did_ take it all away, nearly forever."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough," you choke out. This guilt has always been too shameful for you to tell her untill now, "It was my fault. If only I could have-"

"Shut up," she growls, and you start with surprise, "Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for this or I'll send you to Ba Sing Se, got it?"

And you do, because you know she will if she wants, but that doesn't mean the guilt doesn't linger. You can never save the people you love.

"I don't doubt it," You chuckle, but it lacks humor.

Her hand squeezes yours, and you grip back with everything you are, "Promise me something." Her eyes flicker over you.

"Anything," is your replay.

"Promise to forgive me, when I change my appearance and I can't remember who you are. When I'm not really _me_ me. Promise to try to remember me as I am now and forgive me when you see me and I no longer call you "City Boy". Can you do that for me?"

"I promise, sweetie. But there is nothing to forgive." Your lips kiss her temple again and again, trying to chase away the pain. "You will always be my love, in this life and forever."

She leans into you with a moan, allowing your mouth to breathe warm promises onto her neck. "One more thing. You and Bolin- well, mostly, Bolin- has to teach the next Avatar Earthbending, okay? I've already told him this and he grately accepted, but I just want you to know. You two need to be friends and teachers of the next Avatar, okay? That is what I want. You need to be a part of their life."

Your noses touch and foreheads meet like one being. You can hear your heartbeats matching. "I promise. We promise. We would do anything for you. But you're only seventeen-you won't have to think about that for a long, _long_ time. I'm going to make sure of it. And no "what if's. For as long as I live, you have everything I am."

"And you have every part of me," she confesses, licking her lips, meeting your mouth again and again with passion. "Pity the fools who dares to rile with destiny."

"Yes, pity them," you say,"They'll have to go against Mr. Sexy Brows."

"What fools they are..."

And the blankets fling up and around you both, creating a cocoon. She places her head on a your chest, right above your heart, and closes her eyes, listening with awe.

"I feel like I've waited so long to meet you. And now that I have you...please don't ever leave me, Mako."

"Untill the end of time," you promise, and you know you are living your destiny. "If there is anything I know, love is the one thing that will never die."

"Forever."

"Forever."


	8. Hunger of the Soul

The four of them-him, her, Asami and Bolin- decide to purge in a much-needed treat. Meaning, that since Mako got a raise from his job on the Force- though Lin's praising smiles and the pats on his back from his older partners are reward enough for himself he thinks- he has decided to take them all out to nice little restaurant for lunch.

The four of them have been so busy lately; Team Avatar's "lack of bonding-ness" as Bolin had so put it with a sad curve of his eyebrows, needed to feel the love again. Mako couldn't help but feel a little guilty that his own selfishness was playing a part in the lack of the Team as a whole.

Did his brother and Asami feel left out? Was he pushing them away?

No, he couldn't possibly...?

Spirits, had it really been six months since Amon? For the first time in his life, he felt like he had a future, and that meant he could afford to be a little indulgent and not worry about how much this would cost. Esspeicaly when he sees Bolin's eyes light up at the sight of all the different types of dumplings, and finds Asami smile for the first time in far too long when he says they were all going to hang. It makes him feel a little let guilty for hurting them both. Besides, they are all a family now, right?

Yes, he knows this was a good idea. His growling stomach wines in agreement, begging for those kamono-sausages with seaweed salad that are famously known here.

He pulls a chair out for Korra to take a seat next to him; her smile and wink send a whole new kind of hunger through him.

"Oh, look, Pabu!" Bolin exclaims, already gasping in awe at the menu, "They have _ocean-kumquats _here! Mako, can I have those?"

He smiles at his little brother; Bolin's eager face making his heart swell with affection. Yet, at the same time, a twist of sadness threatens to sting his eyes.

Dad used to love ocean-kumquats. He used to make them all the time, and he and Bolin would taste test- though he doubts Bolin remembers that, or remembers much about them at all, really. His little brother's lack of memories about the happy days pain him unimaginable ways, and he just wants to tell Bolin every little thing about their parents untill he has no words left and his throat is raw and all there is is happy tears...

Being half Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom gave them the best of two cultures. For some reason, Bolin always preferred the spicy, tangy, more heartier food of the Fire Nation, rather than the Earth Kingdom cuisine.

Mako tries to push the smell of Dad from his nostrils, forcing his fingers to unlatch from his scarf, and tries to remind himself that the laughter he is hearing, is his brother's and not his mother's. Agni, _why_ did smell have to be the strongest tie to memory? Instead, he focuses on the table in front of him, the shiny reflection of the napkin holder; he breathes in the flowery scent of Korra's hair, the warm earthly scent that always lingers on his brother, and unfolds his napkin on his lap with a soft crinkle.

"Sure thing, buddy!" he replays with a hair ruffle, "You can get anything you want, my treat!"

Pabu chirps with delight, as if in understanding.

"Uh, uh. None for you, Pabu." Mako points, knowing from years of experience what that face means.

"But, Mako,Pabu-"

"No, buts, Bo." He makes his voice stern, then whispers in his brother's ear, "Remember what happened when you were eleven and you gave him those leechi-nuts that we stole from that old lady? He ended up pukeing for hours after. You know he can't handle that kind of food. Especially something as spicy as ocean-kumquats. You want him to get sick again?"

"No..." Bolin pouts.

"Then sorry, Pabu." Mako scratches the furry creature behind the ears, "You know I love you, but you'll just have to stick with your Ferret food."

Mako sighs and goes back to looking at his menu for a moment, content with his choice.

"This place is so beautiful.." Asami muses as she looks around, taking in all the decorative lights and music humming in the background like a heartbeat, with a stream of sunlight gleaming in from the windows, "Nice pick, Mako."

"Only the best for my team," he replays with a proud grin, sipping his water.

"_Ahem," _Korra's tone is teasing, "Don't you mean _my_ Team? Hence the word "Avatar" before it, whom I do happen to be." Her delicate eyebrow is raised in unison with the curve of her lips.

"Oooohh...she gotcha' there, bro." Bolin inquires, his chuckles pleasing said Avatar.

A flush creeps up Mako's cheeks, "Right, _your_ team! I-I didn't mean to imply-"

"_You implied it."_ the three other voices say in unison, causing Mako to startle even more. His mouth opens and closes like a fish.

Everyone goes silent for a minute, looking at each other's faces, wondering if they should laugh...

Then, simultaneous laughter erupts so vibrant from the table, that curious faces turn in wonder to see what could have possibly happened.

"Oh, I missed you guys so much," Korra says gently with soft eyes. She turns to Mako, a playful smirk on her lips "Just for that, you gotta let me try some of your sausages, Team Captain. I've never had Fire Nation food before."

Mako fight a blush, "Sure. If you think you can handle the heat," He smirks right back.

Bolin makes a gagging sound.

"Oh, you are _so_ on," Korra lights a blaze in her hand, letting the light reflect in her eyes. She makes her voice a whisper and leans into his ear, "I'll have you know, Mr. Sexy Brows, I have been handling the heat since I was five. I can take whatever you can dish out. That I can promise you."

He feels a shudder run through him and he tries not to swallow. She looks so sexy when she tries to intimidate him.

"Okay, I'm just warning you..." he replays, nonchalantly, sipping his water with a knowing gase.

"Oh, look! That should be our food now!" Asami says, head turned towered the waiter making his way to them.

Somehow, the waiter's pales skin and flop of bluish-blank hair seems familiar to three of them.

The waiter's steps slow down as recognition crosses his features.

"_Tahno?"_ Bolin exclaims with slight annoyance clear in his normally cheery voice, "What the heck are you doing here?"

Mako and Korra give Tahno looks that show a mixture of surprise and angry resentment. Asami just wonders curiously.

Korra had been wondering what he had been up to since she restored his bending, but he said he wasn't going back into Probending. She never pressed to ask him why. She thought he would use every chance to use his newly restored bending that he could get. Seeing as people in general annoyed Tahno; this was the last place she'd expect him to work.

"Oh, if it isn't Team _Uh-vatar _on a little lunch break?" the dishes clatter together in his hands, an apron tied professionally around his slim waist, "I guess even vigilantes need to eat." he drawls, with a unamussed look in his eyes, his hair flopping. He gives an overdramatic sigh, "Well, if you must know, my father is the co-owner of the place. I help him by working on the weekends, plus it pays good money. Since I quit Probending, my parents told me I should get a new job, and I also cook some of the food on the menu with my dad. It's kinda like a family business thing. My grandfather co-owed the restaurant before him. Something like "honoring the family name" and what not.

The other's just blink, not knowing what to say. The brothers had only been in Probending for a year, knowing Tahno for that time, and being frequent victims to his "Jerkness". Korra had very nearly wanted to punch his teeth out during the match that he and his team were so obviously cheating in.

Asami started, not knowing him before this moment, "Wow, that's amazing. This restaurant is really well known in the City. It must make your family really admired. My grandparents used to like this place- that's how old it is."

Tahno just smiles, "Well, yeah know. The family does what the family does. Anyway, here's your food." he begins to pass out the dishes with smooth practice. "Who ordered the moon-peach salad?"

"Oh, that's me!" Korra says with watering lips, "Thanks!"

Mako can't help his eyes flinkering back and forth between the two of them. For some reason, he wants to keep Korra away from this guy. His protective instincts start to attack his senses. He cleches his fists in his lap, trying not to say anything. He wonders if he is just being paranoid, but ever since Bolin told him how Taho sugested "_private_ _lessons_" to Korra, just the sight of this creep makes his blood boil.

For one moment, he imagines Tahno has poisoned the food.

He tells his mind to _shut up._

He continues to watch the sleazy Waterbender.

"Enjoy. See you _Uh-Vatar_ followers around." Tahno says and starts walking, then he turns back halfway, "Korra?" his voice is the softest Korra's ever heard it, and his face looks so young at the moment.

She swallows, and looks up, "Yes?" she asks, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"I..." his face looks so vulnerable. "Thank you. For _everything_. I can't thank you enough for giving me back my bending. I mean, you-you didn't have to...I didn't deserve to have it back. Not after what I did to you. Esspecaily your friends." He looks at Mako and Bolin. Neither brother meets his eyes, "You two have every right to think I'm a jerk. And I know I have been in the past. You have every right to hate me. But...but loosing your bending...when you lose that part of yourself-I can't explain it, but it just changes you. It puts everything into perspective. You never think you're gonna be whole again and you just want to give up. But then, you made me whole again, Korra. And you didn't have to. So I guess I'm just saying...I just want you all to know how sorry I am, and that I've changed. I'm not looking for forgiveness. I just wanted you to know...because if you guys can save the city from Amon and stop him, then I can change. And Korra? Don't let anyone ever say you're a bad Avatar, got it?"

The four of them are speechless. Bolin just looks in his lap, face scrunched up. Asami's eyes are sad and Mako looks like his is torn between total shock and trying to remember who he is looking at.

And what Korra does next, causes the brothers, especially Mako, to go wide-eyed. She gets up from the table, and slowly, wraps her arms around Tahno in a hug. Tahno blinks first in shocked surprise, then finally returns the embrace.

Sometimes understanding and pure gratefulness cannot be expressed in words.

Korra finds the few that can, "Not everyone who has bending deserves it, Tahno. But you do, okay? And thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

And she pulls away, and finds a slight blush in Taho's pale cheeks. "Well, I-I...I better get back to my dad..."

Korra nods and turns back to the table, sitting down with out a word.

A few silent seconds pass.

Mako feels her hand tighten around his, but he can't seem to squeeze back at the moment.

"People can change." Korra tells him with soft eyes, "I know he used to be a jerk, but if you actually talk to him and get to know him, he really isn't that bad a guy."

Bolin speaks up suddently, voice steady, "He put a guy in the hospital last year, Korra. He bent some water into ice and made him slip so much, that he guy broke his leg and couldn't compete in a match. He painted the words _"Street Rats should stay in the_ _streets,"_ on our changing room mirrors." The anger in his voice rises, bitterness laced in with it, "He played it to look like Mako stole his really expensive watch by sneaking into our dressing room and placing it in Mako's pants pocket! We almost got us _disqualified_ for that! Do you_ know_ what would have happened if we got disqualified?! The refs almost believed him! Mako was almost sentenced to jail for six months for stealing and threatening harm that he obviously didn't do!" Bolin slams his fist down on the table, dishes rattling. Korra's never seen his face so bitter.

Her mouth hangs open. She doesn't know what to say. She knows Tahno's been a real jerk, and she's wanted to say a few choice words to him along with a punch or two...but she'd never think he'd be that_ low..._

"Oh, Spirits...he did? That's terrible!" Asami gasps

Mako nods, eyes dark, "People like that don't change, Korra. We're ones to know." he says under his breath.

"Redemption is always possible." She tells him.

He snorts in disgust and turns away.

"Alright everyone," Asami interjects, being the peacekeeper, "Let's just forget about him and have a nice lunch, okay? I don't know about you, but I'm starving! Besides, Korra still has to try your sausages for the bet!"


	9. Life's Medicine

She _adores_ his laughter. It's like life in the form of a noise that only she can create, with a glistening smile and an embarrassing snort or two to match that she pokes fun at. His laughter is his normally aloof, and slighty paranoid layers peeling off untill the true child that he never got to be lays underneath; vulnerable and broken, yet fitting into her embrace just right, finally allowing someone to take care of him for a change.

His laughter radiates like a flame that challenges the sun, only shining for her. Corners of fire-whisped lips turn up in chuckling mirth at response to her childhood tales of glory and mischif- lips that are much too often thinned down with weary grimaced caution, and hot-tiped scowles.

She'd do anything to make him feel this carefree and young, if only for a moment.

So as they spend another countless evening on the attic's couch, knees and shoulders touching like one being, the couch already memorizing there body shapes- she tells him the story about how she froze water for the first time.

She knows she's done something right when the first snort of the night sings from his nose in an unforgiving symphony, releasing a wave of blushes on his cheeks like strawberries in the summer. She shows him no mercy, pinching his nose in her fingers, causing his next words to come out squeaky like a duck, "But, really? I can't believe you got your and Naga's tongues stuck to an icicle for two hours! ...Actually, now that I think about it, I can!" He teases with a smirk.

She squeezes his noise harder, emitting an annoyed little, "_Emp!"_ from him.

"I was _five_, City Boy. I don't know why I licked it-I was thirsty! All I know is, when my parents found me, they had to use seal blubber to get my tongue off it, and that stuff is _not_ tasty, I can tell you that much! Now," she states, eyes narrowed, a devilish smile playing on her lips, "If you want your nose back, you gotta promise me something."

"Ohhay," his voice is a pitched squeak, eyes trained on hers, "_Whayt?"_

"You gotta-" she freezes.

Just then, the unmistakable thumping of footsteps sounds on the stairs. Moments later, Bolin's bright face appears from the opening in the floor.

He stops and looks at them, his hair messed up, and covered in sweat from practice. He raises an eyebrow and turns a jubilant smile across his face.

"Well, what do we have here?" he observes the two in the same position; Mako's red nose still at Korra's mercy, both of them still and looking at him in embarrassment. Pabu instantly jumps on his shoulders. "I always knew I had the cuter nose than you, bro; the ladies really do have a thing for button noses. Yet, I didn't realize Korra had a thing against your nose. Whatever you did, you should know better than to get the Avatar mad," he teases. Mako opens his mouth, then closes it without a word. Mako and Korra look like they are about to say something, and they pull away, slighty embarrassed. But Bolin raises his hands in surrender, replaying, "No need to explain, I understand. My brother always has been _nosy; _feel free to do with him as you wish, just have him in one piece in the morning." he snickers at his own remark, and Korra and Mako instantly turn beet red.

"_Hey!" _Mako retorts, chucking a pillow at his younger brother.

Bolin dodges, and with that, he dashes off upstairs into the bathroom as fast as he can, his giggles trailing after him.

Mako clears his throat, rubbing his sore nose stubbornly, "I'm sorry. He told me he was helping Toza down town tonight and wouldn't be back till late."

She rolls her eyes, places her hand on his chest, "It _is_ late, City Boy. It's midnight."

He starts in surprise, head swerving to look at the beaten up clock displayed on the table, "What? I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I don't want you to get in trouble..."

"Please," she waves her hand nonchalantly, "Tenzin knows by now that he can't tell me what to do. He knows I'm here."

"So..." Mako looks at her, studying her face, "He won't be mad? At me, eaither, right? I don't want him to be mad at me."

"Mako, he loves you. Both of you. He loved having you guys live on the Island, honestly," She leans her head on his shoulder.

He blinks, "Okay, I believe you. Now I don't feel as bad." He kisses her cheek.

The hiss of shower water plays like a melody in the background. Bolin's echoes of "_La la la li la la la li la laaaaa lub..scrub a dub! Five, four, two... it's a one man zoo...watch out, here we come! Watcha' gonna do?! " _can be heard in a high octave.

They both look at each other, and instantly burst out in a fit of giggles. "I should have warned you about his singing." he says with affection in his eyes, "He's actually really good at it. Has a really nice voice. Used to be one of the only things that would get me smile... Used to tell myself that if I could make it through the end of the day, back to him and see him happy and singing, then I was doing something right and I wouldn't feel like such a horrible person. That everything I had to do was worth it..." he muses, and for a moment, his eyes go distant and she know's he's not there in the apartment anymore.

She touches his shoulder, bringing him back to her. "You're a better person than most people will ever be, Mako. Don't you ever forget that. Or else."

His eyes _see_ her now, and he's with her again, "Thank you," his whispers.

They know each other enough now, and are comforable enough with eachother to let them see eachother at their weakest, and know how to bring the other back.

Sometimes, it's as simple as a touch. Other times, it takes a lot more for a breath to make air.

She nods, "Hmm...Spirits, this is so much better than being stuck at the Island." she murmurs into his chest.

"Hmmm...Hey?" he plays with the end of on of her ponytails.

"Hmmm?"

"What did you want me to promise you?"

She pokes his nose softy with her finger, "To never, ever, stop laughing."

"For you, I'd do anything." he replays.

Just as their lips nearly meet again, breath begging to be shared-

"I don't hear talking!" A worried yell comes from upstairs, the shower still buzzing, "Is his nose still intact?! I said keep him in one piece, Korra! Bad Avatar!"

She guffaws, and Mako buries his head in a pillow with a moan.

"Now you know my pain..." he grumbles dramatically. Yet he can't help a smile from forming on his lips, "Spirits, I love him so much...what am I gonna do with you two?"

She ruffles his hair and punches him lighting on the arm. "You're stuck with us, buddy. Deal with it."

Then, "Sorry, Bo!" She calls back to the younger boy upstairs, "You're too late! Pabu ate it!"

"I knew I should have trained him better!" Bolin calls back, teasing, "Now let me shower, woman!"

"You two are too much..." she whispers lovingly into his hair, "What would I do without you guys?"

"Die of lack of humor and sexy eyebrows?" he asks as he trails his fingers down her arm.

"Yes," she tells him,"I have been such a deprived child..." her eyes flick up to meet his blazing amber, "Can you show me what I've been missing?"

"Of course," his lips graze her neck, "But I have to warn you, my teachings are no laughing manner..."

"I'm a quick learning," she breathes, bliss running through her veins.

She's never felt to alive, taking in this moment, like a thousand little laughs of joy, knowing he will show her the real him.

They are each other's disease, just as they are each other's cure. And sometimes, in times of pain, laughter really is the best medicine.

So she will continue to make him live in his laughter, and see the beauty of the things he never thought the world was capable of. Knowing he is always there for her, showing her how to be a girl, as well as the Avatar, laughing all the while, and creating memories.

_"See a pretty girl...give her a twirl! 'Cause the night's still young and we are one... so show me what it means to be miinnneeeee...La la la li...beeeee minneeee..."_

"Bolin..."

"I think it's cute." she says.

His eyes flick to her, "Be mine?" he asks.

"Only for a twirl." she plays.

Another snort, and cheeky grin.

A click of a radio sends a wave of lover's lullabies into the quiet room. A melody humming out its heart through the attic, like a constant heartbeat.

A twirl, and another, and another; the noise of life, youthful in it's mirth, laughing till sunrise.


	10. I Love the Broken Ones

It's ten o'clock at night when Bolin's banging on the Island's front doors vibrate like an earthquake; frantic, desperate worry is written across his sweat-stained face, green orbs flicking with a too familiar sadness that speaks volumes before he says a single word.

"Bo? Are you alright? What-"

His words explode out of him in a tangled rush of a mess, "I can't find him anywhere! He didn't come home by seven. He's _always_ home by seven for dinner! Or he leaves a note, or comes to find me or- or something! I've looked _everywhere!" _he's breathing heavy and fast, running a hand through his hair and looking helplessly lost. She can't help but notice he looks like a little kid at the moment, and her throat begins to burn.

_"Bolin's the only family I have left. If anything happened to him..."_

Her heart starts to flutter fast- the first signs of panic setting in.

She takes a deep breath, placing her hand on her best friend's shoulder; a mirror action of the night Bolin was kidnapped all those months ago.

She feels a deep pain twist her gut, one that hadn't been there that night they went looking for Bolin. She wonders if it's because she had been blind then; too prideful and confident in herself to take treats against herself as the _Avatar_ seriously enough-because she used to think that _no one_ back then could hurt her. Maybe she just hadn't known what having friends was like back then, and hadn't known all she had to lose.

Now she _does_. She knows _fear_, and _pain_, and _sadness_, and _emptiness_, and _happiness_, and _loyalty_, and _betrayal_, and_ love_, and _friendship._

She knows this: she loves these two brothers more than anything. Her best friend and lover; she was destined to meet them, she knows that from her heart.

She would die for either of them-as well as Asami- in a heartbeat.

"I mean," Bolin starts up again, rubbing a palm across his face," He hasn't disappeared like this since we were kids! I looked in the park, the Power Plant, every place we used to use as make-shift shelters, and, like, every stinking, rotten alleyway! I busted my way into the Triple Threat's Head Quarters, thinking he _must be_ there for _whatever_ reason!" Just then, his face darkens with a mixture of pain. He whispers, "Spirits, I even went to our _old home_, Korra! And we swore never to go back there. Nearly all the Equalists are gone. _Where could he be?!"_

Her heart nearly breaks just looking at him. She can feel he will break any second.

So she tries to calm her fears and all the questions running through her head.

She tightens her grip on Bolin's shaking shoulders, she morphs her face into one of determination and says what she said long ago, "Bolin, we are going to find your brother. I promise you that."

She wraps her arms around him, and his trembles cease, "Shhh...It's going to be alright, Bo. C'mon," she pulls away, and puts her fingers under his chin, tipping his head to look at her, "Team Avatar to the rescue!" She turns her lips up into a smile.

Slowly, his mouth stops quivering, and his teeth show in their loyal smirk. His eyes now gleam with determination, "Yeah, let's go."

They decide to cover more ground going separate directions: Bolin, knowing these roads like the back of his hand, searches places people don't even know they don't know about, getting drowned half-way in childhood memories. Korra and Naga scout the opposite way, down the more populated areas, with gleaming streets lights guiding them, gawking citizens yelling, pointing "_Avatar Korra!,"_ as she passes. She blushes; she's never been to this part of town, and she hopes they like her.

It's after about a half hour where she starts to get into the _Komodo- Dragon District_- that is, if she has any sence of direction at all; when you've lived in the South Pole most of your life, every direction is white, and snow is just snow is just snow...not that she minded it, she loved her home!

_"Take a right at the next glacier!" _had been an inside joke her dad had always teased her about, being as when she was twelve, she and Naga had gotten totally lost out in the wide open white, and had to stay out all night untill morning. Thankfully, her Firebending had been very helpful.

Now, she gave an irritated huff as she looked around; she could tell just by looking at the area and the people -and practically _breathing_ in the air that smelt like honey and chocolate and expensive wines, as opposed to garbage and cigerete ash and rotting things- that these people were _not_ Mako's style. This part of town was rich, and classy; all their clothes shimmering with gold, and pointed boots. Their cars were spotless, and everyone looked happy and healthy-music and laughter could be heard from the restaurant nearby that practically screamed, _"Too rich for you!" _

Or maybe, it was the glass and platinum-trimmed windows that framed the place, all with a color-changeing fountain in the front, and the furr-coated, cigar-smoking, couples going in and out of the place. A whole nother world.

No, this neighborhood was not like where Mako and Bolin lived at all. Neither brother would be caught dead in this part of the city, and would probably be scoffed at.

It made her heart hurt to think about it.

She tried not to cry in frustration, "I guess we'll have keep looking, girl." she mumbled as she rubbed Naga's head, "I hope Bolin's had better luck."

With a pull on the reins, Naga troted around in the opposite direction.

A few minutes more of looking in every direction and street corner, under every shadow of a street lamp, and her eyes were getting heavy with sleep. She dreaded having to go back to a broken-hearted Bolin to tell him the bad news. She's pained with the fear of where her boyfriend is, and if he's hurt.

But something...something makes her stop, and halt Naga in her tracks.

She doesn't know why at first; her tired, desperately worried brain not processing, her eyes not focusing.

Then her eyes being to function with realization.

_Red._

_She knows what that red is._

A red fabric drapped on the muddy ground, a narrow foot sticking out of the shadow at the end of an alleyway.

A russel of cardboard, and a...a_ light..._

Yes, a light- a _Firebender's light-_ flickering in a palm that suddenly illuminates a familiar sillhoute as he leans against the alleyway wall.

_It's him._

She jumps off Naga and dashes towered him.

_"Mako!" _his name falls from her tongue like the other part of her soul.

"Mako... we were so worried about you, you idiot! Where have you been!? Bolin's been frantic all night, and I was looking everywhere for you! Are you okay?"

As she gets closer, and her eyes adjust to the darkness, she finds him huddled in a ball at the corner of the wall, his beloved scarf, discarded in the fifth.

He doesn't respond or move at first, and she says nothing else either.

Because she knows he doesn't need words at the moment.

He needs love, and comfort.

Whatever is hurting him, he needs _her_.

She delicately picks up his scarf, and bends all the dirt from it, making it shine with red again.

Silently, soft as a feather, she takes the treasured red fabric and places it on his shoulder. She then, tenderly, moves his head from the wall so she can wrap the back behind his head and around his other shoulder.

His eyes flick to her- his first sign of movement. She crouches down beside him, at eye level, trying to see into him. Yet, his amber's are not shining like the sun as usual when they look at her, and they aren't blazing like fire in a protecting, fierce, loyalty for the ones he loves.

They look hallow, empty, and so sad.

She swallows back a lump in her throat and places her palm against his cheek, hoping he can feel the love through her pulse.

He closes his eyes for a moment, leaning into her palm, drinking up her touch.

He opens up his eyes again, really looking at her this time.

She can see now, in this light, that his face is red and tear-stained.

There is a blackish-blue smudge blooming under his right eye.

She longs to brush the tears away and give him a thousand kisses to remove the ach in him.

But she restrains herself. She waits.

It only takes a moment of silence before he finally speaks, and when he does, his voice is a cracked whisper. He is a flame all burnt out, the wax drying around him in a cracked cocoon that traps all the air.

His hallow eyes bore into the ground, "I thought I saw my mom today. This lady looked just like her- by Agni,_ just like her_, Korra." a bitter laugh comes from his lips, "I just couldn't take it. Everything was rushing back to me in one moment, and I thought it was her. I ran to the lady and nearly attacked her in a hug. She freaked out, and her husband punched me in the face, thinking I was going to rob her, or hurt her, or something. I just broke down and started crying and calling her "_mom_". I freaked and ran all the way here. I...I'm sorry I worried you. I was just too emotional and couldn't go home. I just can't lie to Bolin, and I was too ashamed to tell him what happened. I thought he'd be mad at me or something...I don't know. I just..."his face darkens, his fist clenching, "I don't know _what's wrong with me! I thought it was her, Korra...I thought it was her..." _His face twists in this most grotesque grimace, and he shuts his eyes so tight that she sees the veins in his forehead pop.

"Oh, Mako...there is nothing wrong with you..." she smooths her fingers acorss his face, hoping to smooth out the twist, "Bolin wasn't mad...he was worried sick. We both were..." and that's all she can say because she doesn't want to start crying herself, and _now_ his face is pressed so hard in her shoulder that she's scared to move.

She doesn't know what to say. She's not good with comforting people, and she can only sympathize with him.

His arms are a death grip around her and she embraces him just the same. He is trembling and moaning and her shirt is wet now.

She thinks watching someone you love, crying in pain and not being able to take their hurt away, is most helpless, hopeless, painful feeling in the world.

She laces her fingers in his hair, rubbing the back of head.

She keeps biting her lip to stop her own flood of emotions from leaking from her eyes.

She will not cry for him, she must be strong for him, just as he always is for her. Now it's her turn to be strong.

Another sob wracks his form and she can painstakingly imagine him as an eight year old boy, trying not to cry as he tells a six-old Bolin why their Mommy and Daddy are never coming back. She knows he's been forced back his tears endless times for his little brother's sake.

But she needs him to know that he can be free and vulnerable in front of her, no matter how much it aches her heart to see him this way.

She knows he _needs_ to cry, that he needs to release all this pain that he's been holding back for so long. She promised him from the start that he can let go and share every secret with her, not matter how bad.

He needs to cry.

And she lets him, as she cradles him back and forth in a smelly allay that is littered with dead spider-rats.

If the brothers- the strongest and most loyal people that she has ever met- can survive their whole lives in these kinds of Spirit- awful conditions and still come out as amazing as they are now, then she can suppress the surge of vomit and tears fighting against her.

"Korra..." he whispers, so broken "It's not fair..._I want them back_..." he desperately grasps his fingers into her shirt, tears blinding his eyes.

"I know," she chokes, "Nothing ever is. I wish it were...I'm so sorry..."

And she grips him tighter, trying to show him all the love that the cruel world deprived him of, and she lets him cry.

She lets him cry, and cry, _cry_, untill he falls asleep in her arms, a life no one should ever have to endure, written on his sleeping face.

She leans against the wall, feeling hallow, helpless.

She wishes she could do more.

Sometimes, it hurts to love.

* * *

I'm sorry, I know it's depressing! Please don't hate me! :( I've been doing too many lovey-dovey, sexy chapters, so I had to do an angsty, tragic one!

Let me know what you think, please!


	11. Rain like Hope

_"Ever has it been that love knows_ _not its own depth until the hour of separation." - Kahlil Gibran_

* * *

_"Please_, Korra, you gotta stay with me, alright? I'm right here, j-just hang on!"

The girl in his arms is limp, the blood on her, soaking the rain to a sickly crimson.

His ragged breathing and erratic patter of his footsteps as he slides on the slick pavement, are the only sound that meets his pounding ears.

Thunder claps across the sky once more, rattling the earth, as a shock of light illuminates the world, then fades the night into darkness once more.

He is running, running,_ running_, dodging in between the lightning strikes, holding a loved one in his arms on a night that could be at this moment or any number of nights in many perilous years.

He doesn't know how old he is while he coos the person in his arms, begging them to stay awake, shaking them to try to get them to respond.

"Korra? Hey, Korra, can you hear me? We're almost to the Island! Please, Kor, _please, stay with me_..."

A traffic light gets blasted with sparks, and he feels his heart explode in his chest. The sky is brewing darker by the second and-

He grips her tighter in his arms, willing his aching legs to move faster. "Please, wake up...Oh, dear Spirits, please be okay..."

He feels a salty wetness run down his face, and doesn't care to wonder if it's his tears or the rain.

Another flash radiates the heavens as everything shakes and echos, and he almost falters in his run.

He is twelve and eighteen at the same time.

He is running, running, _running_, his own skin and bones of limbs burning with each stride as he races away, away, _away_ down the alleys, embracing a ghost of a frame in his arms; paper-thin ribs and elbows folded like a red scarf, glazed-over green eyes open but unseeing. Crimson is the only color on the tangible skin, staining the front of the dirty shirt.

When you're with the Traids, you're brothers for life. You don't have to trust; just to be loyal and promise to serve. And if you go back on your promise, you pay in blood.

_"Bo...can you hear me?! Bo, please stay with me. It's gonna be alright, Bolin, just hang on!"_

The rain patters relentlessly harder, blinding his view ahead. They have nowhere else to go.

A blaze of light crashes down from the sky right in front of him, and nearly catches him ablaze.

He yelps and starts, tumbling in his pursuit, chin banging the ground so hard that he feels a tooth shatter. The limp body in his arms splays and rolls away, soaking up more rain and spreading the red all over like ink.

He hears a gasp of horror come deep within his throat, and forces his trembling, scratched, arms and legs to support him enough to get up.

He wants to give up. He wants to lay down and die and let it all be over.

But he can't. He's twelve and promised to always protect him.

He runs over and grasps the still boy in his arms again, tenderly cradling him as he stands.

He has to run. He has to get away and find help before-

_No._

He starts to run, run, _run_ again or _they'll_ find them and kill them both, and he needs to get some help because there is so much blood and-

He feels a salty wetness run down his face, and he doesn't care to wonder if it's his own tears or the rain.

_"Please, Bo...," _he whispers_, _his feet numb as he continues down another side-street, never daring to rest or slow,_"I'm gonna protect you, just like I promised, remember? I-I'm g-gonna get you all better, t-then I'm gonna get you all the d-dumplings you-you can eat, and I'll even let Pabu have some this time!" _

No response.

The back of his throat begins to burn.

_So much blood._

Bolin didn't deserve any of this.

He swallows back bile.

He tires again, voice hoarse. He doesn't give a damn if he gets sick for being out in a storm. He just needs he little brother to wake up.

"_O-okay, Bo? J-just be okay! Please be okay..."_

Her pig tail is strewn across her face, sticking to her skin, making her look pale in the dead darkness.

Dear, Agni, why did she have to take the damn hit for him?!

_A blaze of light_ _crashes down from_ _the sky right in front_ _of him, and nearly catches him ablaze._

He doesn't dare falter this time.

He doesn't dare let it scare him this time_._

He keeps running, running, _running,_ trying not to think about how sticky her blood is making his hands...

_"Dammit, Korra_...," he mutters_, _"You know I'll never forgive myself for this...Why'd you have to take the _friggin_' hit for me?"

"Because you'd do it for me, idiot..."

A whisper, a weak one, drowned out by the rain-but it's there.

_"K-korra_...?" his eyes go wide, his heart nearly stopping, "Oh, Korra...Dear Agni, don't do that to me again! I thought I lost you..."

His emotions are getting the better of him, and he realizes, somewhere in his tears, he has stopped running.

He starts up again, faster than ever now; he can see the lights from Air Temple Island.

"Hang in there, sweetie, I got you. I love you, Korra, we're almost there! See those lights? I can see the Island now!" he keeps talking and talking, and maybe if he keeps talking, he can pretend she is strong enough to replay.

A gentle touch against his cheek makes him look down, and she is smiling up at him in a weary, pain-filled way.

So much red...

_"NOOOO! Mommy, Daddy, no! Please_, _wake up, PLEASE!"_

Agni, he told himself not to look down!

"Hey, City Boy," a throaty, gritty replay, followed by bubbles of red in the back of her throat. "_I love you_..."

His heart freezes cold.

_"Mommy loves you, Mako...Mommy and Daddy are so proud of you...Take care of your little brother..."_

_"Don't." _he snaps back at her, bitter and tearful, "Dont you _dare_ say that! Don't you _dare_ say goodbye to me!"

He knows what goodbyes sound like, knows how silent goodbyes can be when all that's left is a blood-stained hand that clenches his own, and the only momento of remembrance is a red scarf that he doesn't even know is really red or not. He knows what countess goodbyes, time and time again, sound like from a little brother because "_Just in case, I want you to know how much I love you, Mako. In case I don't..."_

Goodbyes always start with "_I love you_..."

"It's not a goodbye," she gasps, hand clenching his own, "It's a-..."she winces, "a _promise_."

"Then promise me that you'll be okay." he whimpers, "_Promise me that you won't leave me."_

"You'll be... regretting this promise...when I'm farty and wrinkly, ...and smell like an _old hag_. You always ...c-complement me on how I smell... smell like honey. You'll be- begging me to ll-le-eave then..."

Despite his tears, he laughs...

He lets out a desperate, relieved laugh, because if Korra- _his_ Korra- can joke and smile at him like that though all the blood and pain, then he can hope she'll be okay.

"Y-you know...," he tells her, as they reach the edge of the bay, the boats all docked to row to the Island, knowing he needs to keep talking, "I can still buy you perfume. And what if I like "_Old Hag Scent_"? _It's the next best smell_ _this season, haven't you heard?_ Right up there with the "_Flower of Fear_," remember, Korra?" He lets out a desperate laugh, listening for her labored breaths, "Remember when you told me that? Now it's your turn. Spray "_Old Hag_" on you, and the baddies won't dare mess with you! Remember that night you said I sucked at picking out cologne so much that I bought perfume instead? Well, I'll have you know," he says as he tries to pretend she isn't very well dying at the moment,"those "_Panda-lillies in a Summer's Breeze_" stuck to me for days, and the guys at the Station are still leaving flowers in my locker! What do you think of that, huh?"

She lets out a little laugh, then moans and closes her eyes.

He stops breathing for a moment.

"_Korra?" _

She twitches her face into grimace, hand clenches her blooded abdomen.

His heart is breaking. She is trying so hard for him.

"Psh...Perfume's...still for girls..." she utters, voice slurred. "And your'e...s-still a dork..."

Her eyes are drooping close again.

He forces himself to keep breathing. He swallows a think lump in his throat and opens his mouth, despite his throat constricting.

"O-oh yeah? T-then what are you?" he asks gently, trying to keep her awake for as long as he can, needing to see that spark of blue in her eyes.

A bolt crashes a mile away, but he doesn't let it phase him anymore. The rain keeps coming, and he feels like the sky is crying for them both. His clothes are sticking to his skin, and hanging of off him in a heavy, drenched mess that makes his bones feel like lead.

He is shivering, but the adrenaline pumping through him, burns like the sun.

She feels like ice in his arms.

"I'm...the friggn' Avatar, City Boy" Her eyes are still screwed shut, face pinched. The corners of her lips are blossoming with red, yet he cannot find it in himself to ask her to stop talking. He starts to regret making her wake up, "...D-deal with it...And don't _you dare_...blame yourself for me...t-t-taking that hit..."

_"I love you." _he exclaims frantically, "A promise."

He finally stops running, having now reached the docks and seeing White Lotus guards rowing a boat over to them. He knows they will help her.

As he watches her eyes close and blankness take her once again, he allows the tears to flow.

She will be alright.

This will not be a goodbye.

The Island will have healers to help her, and she will be_ fine._

She _has_ to be fine, _has_ to be...

If she can joke to him with a bleeding hole in her stomach -_which should be him, because _he_ was the one they were aiming for_- than she will be fine.

_Oh, Dear Spirits, _he tilts his head up to the sky and prays, _please let her be okay..._

_"Kooooorrraaaa! Why...? Why did you cover me?" _he whimpered after she fell, as he rushed towered her. She had just enough time before the darkness took her to whisper,

"Because...like I told you; I'm replaceable, remember? You know no one will remember me three Avatars down the line. But there is, and can only ever be one "Mako".

He wanted to tell her so many things to that response.

Like how it should have been him who had taken the hit for her. How she could have easily healed him, while she knows he thinks he can only destroy.

How he is only everything she thinks he is, because she is everything to him.

How without her, he doesn't know how to be alive.

But there had been no time for that, only pain, pain, pain, and running, running, _running_, forcing tears and screams at bay.

Now, what feels like hours later, at the docks leaving for the Island, he want's to say everything to her- but can't.

So he tells himself he will tell her when she wakes up.

Because she gives him _hope._

Somewhere above him, he can feel the rain start to let up, the sky beginning to soften.

He is twelve, and he is eighteen.

He will never have another goodbye. Not to anyone else. Never again.

He cradles her into his chest, knowing for the first time in his life, that hope is coming, as the first White Lotus Gaurd steps off the boat and onto the docks where he desperate waits, holding her.

He slowly, reluctantly, painstakingly, hands her over to the White Lotus member, the Waterbender's hands starting to glow with the light of healing.

He breaths again.

"I _promise_..." he says to her, "I promise you'll be okay."

* * *

Thank you to all who have been with me with this story thus far! :) All you guys who review and favor are my real motivation! :)

PS, what Mako was telling Korra about remembering the night they talked about perfumes and the scents, was in the very first chapter.

And don't worry! I promise that the next chapter with be lovey-dovey and funny!

I'm thinking it's gonna be take place at the beginning of book two. Korra takes him PENGUIN SLEDDING and Mako gets chased by a grumpy penguin because Mako tottaly is not animal friendly like his brother and Korra and does not know how to feed them fish properly or whatever...maybe I'll make one bite him! Hmmm...idk I'm just gonna make it funny!

Also Mako meets the parents! DUN DUN DUN!

Korra's dad's gonna be in full Papa mode and be like "You mess with me baby girl and I'll feed you to the seal-otters, got it firebender?!"

Fully open to comments and sugesstions!

Anyway, thanks again everyone! :)

Take care!


	12. In Sickness and In Health

She's adorable, he thinks, as she huddles under the blankets in her bed that is littered with crumpled tissues; all red-eyed and runny-nosed, the pout on her face refusing to sip the soup that he continuously displays at her lips.

"C'mon, Korra, don't be difficult. Open up! Pema made you your favorite soup; you gotta drink it if you wanna get better." he says as he sticks the spoon in her face again, total Mama Bear instincts kicking in. The response he gets is a her tongue stuck out at him, and she grumpyly pulls the sheets over her head.

He sighs, setting the soup down on the table, and kneeling beside her bed. Bolin had never been difficult when he was sick- granted, they've only been off the streets for a year now, but he never gave him a hard time. He never kicked him in the stomach for giving him the wrong flavor of tea, eaither-but having the flu does make one very grumpy to say the least...

Note to self: _never_ give Korra Vanilla Chai Tea ever again.

...And, if he has to dodge another fireball the next time she sneezes, he's going to make Bolin go get his old Probending uniform and a hose. Spirits, she could cook a whole meal from her sneezes!

"Why must you be so stubborn?" he asks gently as he delicately takes the edge of the blanket and removes it from her head. He smooths his hands over her flushed cheeks, "Tenzin asked me to come here and take care of you today because he thought you'd listen to me more. I'd come no matter what, you know that, right? But you gotta work with me here, okay, Kor? I just want you to feel better again. What do you need?"

"Immm illll khhaaajjussss..." is the gibberish she gives her pillows.

"What was that? I can't hear you..." he says with a smirk, and instantly sticks a finger in her ear; a trick that always gets Bolin to wake up in the morning.

Just a planed, a yelp comes from her lips and she jerks up. Her face is red and she glares at him. Knowing by know that when pillows are in reach of an unhappy Korra, he better duck or be willing to pick feathers out of his nose, he flattens against the floor just as one glides past his head and explodes against a wall.

"Ugh! What was that for?" she growls.

"That," he says with a smile as he straightens up, "was for kicking me earlier. Now, what did you say before?"

"I said I'm still contagious. You don't have to take care of me. You'll get sick, too. You can't miss a patrol because of me."

"Korra, you know Katara and Tenzin said you aren't contagious anymore. That's one reason why they asked me to come today. Nice try, Forever Girl, but you can't get rid of me that easily."

She pouts again, then adjusts her pillows to lean against the bedboard. "Fine, in that case, get in here." she pats the bed and motions for him to sit next to her.

"Only if you eat some more." he tries. Always the protector.

"No more..." she wines, face pinched, "I don't want to through up again. I'm been feeling nauseous all day..."

He frowns, eyes flicking with concern as he looks at her, her words triggering up images in his head.

He tries to remember a time when he had someone taking care of him, but only comes up with a frantic Bolin trying to feed him bits of bread and dirty looking water from the bottom of newspaper cones they folded.

He_ hated_ getting sick.

Him getting sick was one of the worst things that could happen to them.

It meant that he couldn't take care of Bolin and get food and go to work for money.

Him getting sick meant they both would more easily die.

But he never threw up when he got sick, he remembers, because they never had enough food to eat that would make him puke.

The one time he does remember throuing up, was when after nearly a week of nothing but cold bread, he had somehow found a miracle stash of steaming dumplings without getting caught. _Two dozen. _For the first time in years, the tears from his eyes had been tears of joy.

The little meat filled morsels could've fed them both for a week, he knew.

They both knew they should have rationed and eaten slowly.

But he had ran as fast as he could back to the ally where Bolin was, calling his brother's name like maniac, a huge smile on his lips.

The look on Bolin's face when he saw the food was too much.

They couldn't help it.

They stuffed their faces.

They ate and ate and _ate,_ and didn't dare to breathe, just needing the ach to stop and pinching ribs against shirt fronts to go away.

They ate and ate all of them, twelve each, burning their tongues and hands, but they didn't care. The meat and gooey dough dripped down their chins.

It was gone all too soon.

They knew they should have rationed, but still, they were _so_ hungry.

Then, he remembers how Bolin's face looked, instantly changing from pure joy, to gazing at him with worry.

He didn't know why Bolin was looking at him like that. He had been about to ask him what was wrong, but then he _felt_ it.

The horrible feeling of _too much too soon_. Of it needing to come _out_.

His stomach rolled and hunched. He had tried to cover his mouth and keep it in, but he couldn't.

He gave one last horrified look to his brother before he lunged away and it all poured out in a burning, yellow mess, his moans making Bolin tremble.

He saw from the corner of his vision, Bolin looking away with his eyes clamped shut and his hands covering his ears.

He tried to tell him he was fine, but then another wave of it hit him, all gross and putrid smelling.

It was tragic to their ears. He had _wasted_ it all.

_Wasted_ all that could've lasted them a week.

The look on Bolin's face he when he stopped and wiped his mouth as he turned around, burned in his soul. It was heartbreaking.

It never happened again.

A touch on his knee brought him back. Korra was looking at him as she honked her nose into another tissue.

"Okay." he said in a voice that left his heart heavy, "I promise I won't make you eat anymore."

"_Thanks, Dr. Mako."_ despite himself, he chuckled as her snot-and-tissue-filled nose made her words come out like a turtle-duck.

"But I'm still taking care of you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." she rolled her eyes, then gave a heavy sigh, "I _hate_ getting sick. The Avatar should never get sick. It makes me feel..." she trailed off, looking away.

"Weak?" he whispered before he even realized he had spoken, "Helpless? I know the feeling. But," he raised his voice, gently turning her face to look at him," You're the one who told me that it's okay to accept help, and I've realized that I can now rely on others. You are the Avatar, Korra. But you're _human_, too. Even if the world doesn't see you that way, the people who love you always will. Will you promise to remember that?"

She looked right in his eyes, "I promise." She leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes. He kissed her temple and smoothed his hands in her hair, again, and again, knowing that constant motion always soothed her.

"You feel really hot." he mused, feeling the beads of feverish sweat against her damp forehead. "Do you want me to get you another icepack?"

"Hmmm..." she murmured, "No, that's okay. I'm more cold than hot, really. Just stay with me, okay? Untill I fall asleep? I'm really cold."

And he snuggled closer to her, feeling her shudders. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled the blankets over them both.

"I'm sorry I'm such a grump," she said quietly. "I'm sorry I kicked you and that you had to clean my puke up. I'm sorry that I nearly burnt you with my sneezes. I'm so stubborn and I-"

"Shhhh..." he whispered, rubbing her hair again. His fingers found hers under the sheets. "Shhh, sweetie...It's okay. I shouldn't have called you a grump. I enjoy taking care of you, really. And hey, your stubbornness is something I love about you. You know what you want, and what things mean to you, and you go for it. Besides, I'd be lying if I said Bo and I weren't stubborn, too. It's okay. You're_ amazing_. I love you, Korra. You're amazing..."

"I love you, too. But everything aches," she pressed her head further into his chest, eyes firmly shut, "My stomach's killing me. I don't want to through up on you."

"I won't be mad if you do. Trust me, Bo's done it more than once. It's not your fault you're sick, Kor."

"Yes, it is. Spirits, I have so much to do. There are still people out there who need their bending back, and-and I have to write a letter to the Earth Kingdom, and give that speech at City Hall on Tuesday, and...I _shouldn't_ be in this bed right now!" her frustration came in the form of her legs kicking the covers.

"Shhh...just rest. You can't do any of that if you're sick. And whatever you have to do, we'll do it together. You know why?"

"Because you're incredible?"

He blushed, taken aback for a moment. No one but Bolin had ever said called him that before.

"True. But I was gonna say ''cause you're the Avatar and I'm an idiot.'"

"And incredible idiot." she ran her fingers on his chest.

He laughed, "I don't know wheather to be insulted or not now."

"Don't be. It's your eyebrows that drew me in. It's always been your eyebrows." she grumbled, yet her voice held humor. Her shivers were calming down, and he smiled as a yawn escaped her mouth.

He couldn't help but smile. Even when she was sick, she was too adorable.

"Thanks...Dr. Mako..." she griped the end of his scarf, and yawned again.

"Anytime, lovely. Dr. Mako says it's time to go to sleep now. I'll be right here when you wake up." he whispered in her ears. She squirmed when his breath tickled her, but still didn't open her eyes.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Always."

"Y-you know...I'm never gonna let it go if you get sick..."

"I know, but I won't. You aren't contagious anymore, remember?"

"Yeah...Hey, Dr. Mako?"

"Hmmm?"

"You really are good medicine...Can I get a personal prescription?"

Spirits, he loved this girl so much.

"Good night, love." he whispered, listening to her heartbeat.

But she was already out, her light snores humming like a butterfly.

Yes, he thought, even for the Avatar, she was human. She was so...so _Korra._

And he was always going to take care of her.

"You're more incredible." he told her, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Thank you to all who have been with me with this story thus far! :) All you guys who review and favor are my real motivation! :)

And don't worry! I promise that the next chapter with be lovey-dovey and funny!

I'm thinking it's gonna be take place at the beginning of book two. Korra takes him PENGUIN SLEDDING and Mako gets chased by a grumpy penguin because Mako totally is not animal friendly like his brother and Korra and does not know how to feed them fish properly or whatever...maybe I'll make one bite him! Hmmm...idk I'm just gonna make it funny!

Also Mako meets the parents! DUN DUN DUN!

Korra's dad's gonna be in full Papa mode and be like "You mess with me baby girl and I'll feed you to the seal-otters, got it firebender?!"

Fully open to comments and suggestions!

Anyway, thanks again everyone! :)

Take care!


	13. The Sacrificer

_Moments in "Skeletons in the Closet/ Aftermath: Mako and Korra's POV _

_Korra's chapter is now, and Mako's in a future chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Korra:_

She is the Avatar, and she is supposed to keep balance, give _hope._

Yet the City is at war, dozens of people are dying and losing their bending every second from a monster named _Amon,_ the non-benders are revolting and attacking everyone not like them, and she is hiding here like a cowered in an underground camp, dressed up in Equalist uniform.

She can feel the vibrations of the explosions rattling the ground above her, creating bloodshed in the place that is her home. She can hear the screaming of the terrified innocent as they flee for their lives, ripping her heart in two, sickening her very soul.

_"The Spirits say that the Avatar has failed humanity."_

She's never felt so small in all her life.

She's never felt so _hopeless_, and she is the supposed bringer of hope.

Failure and shame grip her in an unyielding and relentless shadow as she gazes out at all the people in the camp.

She doesn't need to read their minds to know their thoughts.

She's never wished she weren't the Avatar as much as she does in this moment.

She is not Aang. How could she ever be Aang?

Why isn't he helping her, giving her a sign?

The world has just recently found peace. What if Amon's regime lasts...for _one-hundred years_...?

No.

_No._

She will not let anymore die.

She's damn done with be patient.

She's tried to meditate for hours, but she has not been able to contact Aang again.

She's tired of running and hiding and pretending to be an Equalist, and being _afraid._

No more.

Screw being spiritual and non-violent.

Wars weren't stopped by talking out differences and saying sorry.

She is the Avatar.

And she's tired of failing the world.

"I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down. My gut's telling me it's time to end this- on my terms." She demands.

She's decided. No one is going to talk her out of it.

"Korra,"General Iroh replies,"this is not a mission you should be handling alone."

_It's _my_ problem, _my_ burden!_ She is just about to defend herself, but _he_ speaks up.

"She wont be." he walks towered her, and she sees a soft concern, yet determination in his amber eyes, "I'm going with you."

A lump forms in her throat, and she swallows before saying, "You don't have to do that."

_I can't lose you, too..._she almost say.

What comes out of her mouth is what her head says; what a good Avatar would say. What the selfless part of herself says to keep those she loves safe.

What she hopes Aang would have said.

"Yes, I do." his words are gentle, yet final, and hold a promise in them that shows though his flickering eyes.

If she were stronger, braver, she would tell him what her heart is crying out:_ No, please, Mako, you can't! I can't lose you! Bolin needs you, Asami needs you...I need you..._

If she were as selfless as he says she is, as brave as he believes her to be, she would tell him-no, _demand_ him to stay- because if he goes with her, he will most definitely lose his bending, and either be killed slowly and painfully to make as an example for other people, or be mercilessly tortured at the hands of ruthless monsters, locked away forever.

No, _no_, she cannot sacrifice him like that. She won't just give his life away.

Not when he has so much to live for.

Not when she wants to tell him she isn't worth it.

But she needs him like she needs air. He promised he would always be there for her no matter what.

Yet she knows she can't do this alone. If she is going to come back alive in _this life,_ then she needs her other half.

And it is in that moment, where she realizes that she would do nothing less for him, if she were in his place.

She wonders how Aang handled losing so many people, and it is then that she concludes, that she doesn't need to know, because the people she loves in _this_ life are here for a reason, and she will never let them go.

In the end, it is useless to try to fight with him to not come with her. She knows she can't change his mind.

He will come with her, and they will face this together. Or die trying.

So that is how, that night, as she lays awake with him against Naga's fur once again, worrying, wondering if they are going to come back alive, they both finally understand what love means, even if they are too afraid to speak those words to each other yet.

She wants to tell him how she feels, but also wants to give herself hope that she can tell him when they get back, after Amon is defeated. Another part of her is terrified that she may never get the chance to tell him, that she may lose him before he will ever know how much he means to her.

How, as the Avatar, he is her hope, when she just can't find it anywhere else.

How, if there is one thing that she knows for certain about the spiritual part of being the Avatar, it's that they really do have one love, and one love only that they are meant to be with.

And for her, it's him.

She is watching him stare at the stars, his face beautiful yet tortured at the same time, and she knows she might see him die tomorrow.

She wants to know everything about him. Wants to make his pain go away, and share his heat with him that they can transform into life, with their sparks combined like a heartbeat.

She wants to kiss him, and cry, and ask him why things must be so hard. Ask him what in the world it possibly is that he could ever like about her.

She wants to ask him if he really meant all those things he told her last night that she is; if he really can't imagine his life without her, because, he might have to soon...

But because she is afraid, she only says what her fears with allow. When she opens her mouth, her words come out quiet, "Mako?"

He turns to her, his face questioning, and sincere.

_Did you really mean what you said last night? Do you...love me?_

"I...I'm really glad I met you. You're an amazing person."

His eyes sparkle, and his lips curl up, "So I am, Korra. _But you already knew that_."

She can't take it anymore.

Suddenly, her words spill out of her, "What if we don't make it back? What if we lose our bending? What if Amon kills us? What if-?"

She starts when she feels him grasp her hand.

She's never admitted her fears before to anyone besides Tenzin that night at Aang's statue.

"I will never let anything happen to you." his eyes are looking straight at her now.

She swallows, her breath tight, "Because I'm the Avatar." she says, voice low, daring him to prove her wrong.

Her skin is crawling with his touch.

Her heart's begging him to prove her wrong, but praying he will leave so she won't lose him tomorrow.

"Because you're Korra. And I meant every word I said last night." he replies, voice strong, hand still gripping her's. His voice sounds uncertain when he continues, "I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but I've fought all my life to protect Bolin, and now, you're a part of me, too. You're a part of me, now, too, Korra. And I'll protect you, or die trying."

_No, you can't. We all need you_, _please..._

_Go. Go with the others tomorrow so you'll be safe._

_Don't come with me; you can't. You'll lose your bending or die, and right now, I don't know which would be worse for you. To be half-alive or dead..._

Her throat begins to burn. Her eyes sting, "You don't have to say that," she whispers. Her whole life, people have told her _she_ was the protector, _she_ was the sacrifice.

"Yes. I do. Because it's true."

_I'm not worth it,_ she wants to say, but then remembers the time when she told him he was so much more than just a street rat.

She doesn't know what else to say without getting emotional-and when did she start to become sappy and emotional?

When she started to realise all she had to lose with all the people she loves.

All she can stand to say is, "We're going to stop him." as she closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep in peace, biting her lip and tasting blood, willing herself not to cry.

For the first time in her life, she realizes Aang did have these thoughts.

"Good night, Korra." he whispers to her, and she hears a shuffle as he walks off towered his sleeping bag.

She hopes Aang is watching over them.

* * *

Hi! Sorry this was depressing! :( Don't worry, I'm gonna do more happy ones, and Mako's POV will continue in a chapter in the future, soon!


	14. Hamartia

_Hamartia: a fatal flaw, decision which led to one's own demise, irredeemable_

_Note-lyrics are "May I love You"- Trading Yesterday 3_

* * *

They are each other's saviors, they have whispered countless times in passionate breaths; tucked under the cover of moonlight that inevitably mixes into the sunrise, surrounded by a blanket of protection that never frays, only to be added a stitch in the quilt with each _always, forever, mine... _The pattern of their lives knitting its own color to match each touch, kiss, and blissful moan.

_Purple_; the lilac-scent that always lingers on him; the snort she adores when he laughs; her favorite color; the sunsets they watch as they tell stories on summer nights.

_Blue_; her eyes that twinkle only for him; the sea that bores the life of her people into her veins; endless sky he has always been under, knowing it will always be there for him to give him freedom one day in a city full of loss.

_Red; _blood of his fallen parents and a scarf that holds a father still remembered; the fire in their veins that burns with a rage so hot, and passion so ablaze; their heartbeats matching in the dead of night; her ruby lips curled up at him, and against his mouth, allowing all that she is into his soul; the roses he gives to her, blushing too much to speak when the wind picks up and a peddle falls on her nose.

_Yellow; _the endless stars that shine in the South Pole as they lay in a field of snow; the flowers his mother would plant in the garden, bright and shimmering high as the sky; the ring, _years_ later he will eventually, inevitably, give to her with open arms and beet-red face, it all polished and glistening with gold; and sequentially four years later, the eyes of their daughter, with touches of amber that shine like the sun.

All coming together to fabricate what they are, no piece more important than the other, a rainbow of moments blurred together in time.

Some would say they are each other's demise; both young and desperate, a foolish street rat weaseling his way to win the Avatar's love, and the Avatar herself focused more on her desires with a boy than her duty to the world.

They are wrong though, those foolish people; they have no idea.

For they are each other's _hamartias_ in a way that only they themselves, and the people who love them, will ever know.

For destiny can be a cruel thing, and to die for your love is to be blessed and cursed at the same time.

For where was my fault in loving you, he would say, for I would only wish for death so that you can live on, and but to be condemned to love's mercy, and willfully die for you in a heartbeat is my purpose. For you have no control over love, and to that, I am it's slave.

Their fatal flaw was loving each other, for it was written in the stars that those who love, are destined to die and be broken and whole when the other is, feel what the other feels, and intertwine their souls.

They are each other's saviors, and they are each other's sin, but they would not redeem themselves for all the world.

For if their supposed demise was dying for each other, they can hope their story will live on for forever more; to show that love dwindles for no fear or shame, shining on even for death, _always, forever, mine..._

* * *

_ May I hold you (hold you)  
as you fall to sleep.  
When the world is closing in  
and you can't breathe  
may I love you. (love you)  
May I be your shield.  
When no one can be found,  
may I lay you down._


	15. The Red Dragon

_Welcome! In this chapter, Mako becomes victim to the perilous creature that is the hormonal female! Will our tough guy survive?_

_Stay strong, Mako, stay strong, and be thankful that Bolin is a boy! 3_

_Hehehehehehe... :)_

**_Oh ps everyone! Guess what! The LOK Art Book confirmed that Mako and Bolin's Mother was from the Fire Nation, and their father was Earth Kingdom! :)_**

_**I thought it was the other** **way around, but noppppe! Omg I want the book sooo bad!**_

* * *

He's never been around girls much in his childhood- or maybe he_ has_ and hadn't known it, because when you're living on the streets, it's best...not to let...people _know_ you are a girl...Heh...

He's seen too many pregnant teens than he'd like to admit, and most of the time, neither mother nor child lived through the birth. He has had to stop a thug or two from hurting the many unprotected girls that fall victim to the many scumbags that litter the streets; and for the billionth time, he's thanked the Spirits that he and Bolin were not only blessed enough to be benders, but both _male._

_Anyway..._he may be a guy, but he knows stuff even some adults don't know, has seen horrible things at such a young age that would make him seem so much older than he is.

The point he is trying to make, is when he sees Korra all moody when she usually loves training with him, and randomly exclaims, throughing her hands in the air, "You know what's evil?",he knows Korra has fallen helpless to what she calls, _"girly-nes._"

He raises an eyebrow, hoping she'll say something along the lines of "the morning," or, "the lack of air-conditioning in this place," even though it is only seventy degrees out.

He's used to her being random and impulsive, but when she retorts, "We don't have any chocolate in this place! Seriously, what's a girl gotta do to get some chocolate around here!? Spirits, the world is cruel! Sheesh, I'm the Avatar! I should be able to have chocolate whenever I want!" The Pout of All Pouts puckers her mouth, closing in for the kill.

The Traid guys would call this, "The Curse of The Red Dragon." or, "The Red Dragon's Visit."

Luckily, in naive younger years, he had thought this had meant a literal dragon, (Haha. No)... until Shady Shin had nearly given him a heart attack when he was eleven, by bluntly telling him- and making sure not to leave out any of the finer details- of "_The Talk_," including the Horror and Joys of the Female.

As he looks at Korra, he can't help but blush furiously and gulp.

Oooohh, Yes...

The Red Dragon has left Its Mark.

He briefly wonders if he will take place in an Agni Kai against it... before telling himself to _shut up._

_Ya see, Mako, there be 'tis magical thing 'tat happens to girls- babes- once a month, but not us guys, 'cause the Spirits like us better...The Red Dragon comes to visit them, ya see, and gives them all a fiery temper more hot than that insane princess the old people talk about. It makes them bleed in weird places as their punishment, and leaves them achy all over. Some people say it's 'cause of the very first female Avatar; she was an arrogant little monkey-rat, and evil, and spread her hatred around the world with the misuse of her powers, causing humans to fear her. But a band of bender woman came together and they destroyed her, and fed her body to the first Red Dragon, who made sure that the next Avatar would be more human so that the Avatar would always be good. So now, as punishment, she makes all woman have The Red Dragon's Curse, so they never forget what they had done to her..._

He never actually believed that...and he's happy he didn't, because, suffice to say, he knows the real reason...

Besides, everyone knew dragons were extinct! _Duh!_

Anyway...

Yet, her overly dramatic display of suffering brings a curl to his lips, and he shakes his head, when an affectionate sigh.

She isn't normally like this, and he knows enough to ask, "Feeling a little hormonal today, Kor?"

She opens her mouth as if to say something defensive, then closes it, nodding her head slightly and giving him this cute, angelic, look that makes her eyes shine, "Maybe a little, yeah..."

He chuckles, and begins to tickle her sides, gaining yelps intermixing with squirms and giggles from her.

"Well then," he whispers hot in her ear, "I'll just have to fix that for you. This calls for me showing you how to make cake, how about it? For all the birthdays I never got to share with you."

"Um..., "She blushes a bit, "I apreaciate it, but all the times I've tried to cook, I've either made the food chard or started a fire..." she laughs nervously.

He smiles, "Well, then, that's why I'm gonna teach you! 'Sides, Bo and I've messed up dozens of times! Toza nearly killed us! Do you know how long it took me to make my noodles edible?"

"Really?" she perks up, "Okay! Let's make one!"

* * *

"Flour?" he asks.

"Check!"

"Butter?"

"Check!"

"Four turtle- duck eggs?"

"..._.Um._..? she stutters, confused.

"What's _'Um?_' Do we have them?"

"Well, we have eggs...but I don't think they are from turtle-ducks..."

"What? Oh, 'course they are! See, four, right here!"

"No way! These aren't right!"

"Of course they are! Have you ever even seen a turtle-duck's egg before?"

"Of course I have! But I'm telling you these aren't from a turtle-duck! They are freaking_ huge_ eggs, Mako! If Naga could have eggs, she'd poop these out!"

"_Poop? _Korra, I'm pretty sure animals do not delicately 'poop' out their eggs."

"Sure they do! They come outta their butts, don't they?" She exclaims.

His -sexy- eyebrow twitches, his face growing blotchy,

"I don't know, why don't you go ask one!" he plays.

"Hey, I may be the Avatar, but I don't know everything! It's not like I watch the things fly out of their butts!" she places her hands on her hips, growing agitated. "I just want my cake!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait... _Wait_." he holds up his hands in surrender, "So that's what the White Lotus guys taught you about reproduction? That eggs get pooped out of you? That was their version of '_The Talk'_?"

"...What talk?"

"..."

"..."

"You, know...'_The Talk.'"_

"..."

"..."

"..."

He looks at her, blinks once.

Then twice.

She is just staring at him, silence filling the attic.

He guffaws like a mad man.

"What's so funny!?" she shrieks, and beats his arm with the rolling-pin, "Don't you laugh at me! Mako, stop, seriously! "Another hit, "Tell me! What talk?!"

He's clenching his stomach, barely breathing through his laughter. He takes a deep breath, tries not to start up again, "Y-y...you..." he gasps, red-faced, "You're worse than Bolin! Spirits, I really thought you were joking at first! Hah, oh man!"

"Shut up!" she growls, "Tell me!"

"N-no..." he straightens up, calming down. "No, trust me, I can't explain it. Go ask Pema..."

"Fine! But I still say they aren't from a turtle-duck!"

"Yes, they are! I got them fresh off the docks last week! I used to work there, I _know_ what they are! You just can't admit you're wrong. They _are_ from a turtle-duck!" he says.

She growls, looking away.

"Admit it, Kor. I'm right. Tuuuuuurrrttllleeeee-duuuccckkkk..."

"A seriously obese turtle-duck on cactus juice, then yeah!"

"What was that," he whispers playfully in her ear, "Did the mighty Avatar just admit that her sexy- eyebrowed boyfriend is right and she is wrong? Can the world stand this horror?"

She pulls on his ear, "You are crazy...and you have flour on your face..."

"What? No I-" he freezes when he sees her reach into the bag, and she displays a fistful of powdery white. A devilish grin creeps across her face.

"Wait, wait, wait! Okay, Kor, you win! I-emmpp!" his vision is blinded by white fluff, and he's pretty sure his nose is clogged now, too.

He swipes a hand across his eyes, and pouts.

"Awe...you look like a baby rabba-roo!" she exclaims.

Just then, he sticks his finger into the butter, and places a huge glob on her nose.

"Revenge." he grins.

She slicks her tongue out, and it gracefully meets the tip of her sticky nose, "Best served cold." she states.

"Why can everyone do that with their tongue!?" he remarks when he sees her trick, "Bolin has, like, the longest tongue in the world, and can touch his nose without even trying! I've always wanted to do that..." he whines like little kid, and she thinks it's adorable.

"I, my floury-faced, baby rabba-roo looking, sexy-eyebrowed, turtle-duck loving, amazing boyfriend,"she breathes,"happen to enjoy your tongue quite vehemently."

"...I'm sorry, what was that?"

Another face full of flour gets blasted at him, and he sneezes a tiny singe of flame.

"Spirits bless you."

"Thank you."

"Somehow I think you want something other than chocolate now." he plays.

"Not true." she pokes his nose, "I want chocolate, _and_ you. And then _more_ chocolate, and then _more_ you. And then you _covered_ in chocolate."

He snorts. "Somehow I don't think that would work out well. I may be a Firebender, but me melting chocolate on me, and becoming a human s'more...don't you think Bo'll miss me?"

"Nah, he'll get over it."

"Ah...and while we are telling our strange, yet justified desires, may I ask, what is it you have against turtle-ducks?"

She huffs, "Well, when I was little and Master Katara took me to this place in Ba Sing Se to meet my Earthbending teacher, I thought it would be a good idea to tease the turtle-ducks by Waterbending. In my defense, they were really loud and keeping my up all night in the place I was staying, and you know me and my beauty sleep. I got up early in the _evil morning,_ and made waves and teased them as pay back. I made a mini werlpool and-"

"Wow, you are cruel to those little creatures. I, Officer Mako of Republic City, am going to have to arrest you for animal cruelty. Ma'am stay right here, I have to go get my hand-cuffs, and don't you move a muscle."

"I hope that's not how you really handle your thugs. Anyway, _shush_! The point is, the mother got all fierce on me and bit my foot with, like, the jaws of life! They have sharp teeth! I still have the scar! There, are you happy now, Officer? It was their fault, not mine!"

"Hmmm..." he considers, twisting her around and placing her hands behind her back like a criminal.

"Please don't arrest me! Am I off the hook?"

"Only because you are a woman under the influence of the Red Dragon and are not fully aware of your actions!"

"I'm am under the _what for what now_?"

He sighs, defeated, "I'm so happy Bolin is a boy..."

"Why are guys so weird...?"

"Oh, come on, you know you love me!" he leans in closer for a kiss.

...And he gets a face full of what may, or may not be, an egg pooped out from an obese turtle-duck, that may, or may not have been on cactus-juice.

_The world may never know._

* * *

_Hello everybody! Thank you for staying with me this far, and yes, Mako, yes, you should be very happy Bolin is a boy. ( I am a girl, and seventeen, just in case anybody was wondering...) Can you guys imagine if Bolin was a girl? Mako would be ten zillion times more protective and be like grrrrr no one touches my baby sister, back off!_

_Lol...anyway..._

_Now I really want chocolate..._

_I hope I didn't scare any of you away, please review! :)_


	16. Waiting for Vindication

**_Oh, guess what everyone! Guess what! The LOK Art Book confirmed that Mako and Bolin's Mother was from the Fire Nation, and their father was from the Earth Kingdom! :)_**

_**I thought it was the other** **way around, but noppppe! Omg I want the book sooo bad!**_

_**But the big question: how did they meet then? Did they both somehow end up in Republic City and meet by chance?! I have to see flashbacks!)**_

_PS, prepare your feels for an itense Makorra couple fight. Things will get angsty, but they will make up...eventually...perhaps in another chapter..._

_I know alot of people have done this, but I just wanted to to a tiny version of my own_ _for it! Please review! :)_

_Please tell me if you think they are a bit out of character: I wanted them to be very angry at each other because this is a very serious and personal topic they are both on either side of._

* * *

They are both bursting stars; blazing their light, blinding all eyes who dare to try to see them. Fires that are being fueled by each other's rage; needing a dousing escape from the intermixing emotions growing inside them.

They are yelling, hoarse voices booming in the otherwise quiet courtyard of the supposed peaceful Air Temple Island. The flying-lemurs yelp and fly away, sensing the danger; the temperature increasing, the air sizzling with each of their shouts, and, to anyone who would notice, the leaves on the trees dancing faster as the tensions rise and morals are tested.

Her hands are fisted at her sides; her footprints leaving singe marks as she vehemently marches her way to the Air Temple Gates, wanting to be away from him for the first time, a bitter scowl twisting her face.

"You don't understand!" she hears him yelling a way behind, he hurrying after her, wherever her rage will take her.

"No, _you_ don't understand!" she snaps back, turning on her heels to face him. He stops short in front of her, startled and blinking, trying to calm his red-faced anger.

He starts, "I can't believe we're really talking about this! You-"

"-I can't believe you stole Naga so that I couldn't go to the City Hall meeting! Do you know how important that is? Tenzin is going to kill me! Stop being so controlling and telling me what I can and can't do!" she points in his face, "Stop controlling me like you do with Bolin! You know," she tells him, "this is why he's so afraid to stand up for himself and speak his mind, because _you_ always shut out his ideas! I'm not your brother, I'm not helpless!"

His shocked face instantly turns fierce, "Okay, that is crossing the line! I do _not_ control Bolin! I don't shut out his ideas! I raised him since I was eight! I don't hurt his confidence in any way! And I most definitely _do not_ treat him like he is helpless! If he were here, he would totally agree with me!" his hands are fisted tight, blood boiling.

She scoffs, "Sure you don't do any of those things to him, and I'm a flying ostrich- horse with purple wings!"she puts her hands on her hips, defiantly "Oh, yeah, you think he'll agree, or do you just expect him to be your little clone and do every little thing you tell him!"

"Okay, you know what, he is my little brother, and you don't know anything about our lives, so just leave him out of this! This has nothing to do with him!" he says, eyes shut tight and pinching his nose. Then, softer, "I'm sorry if I seem so controlling, but it's because I love you so much. You don't know the things I've seen in this city, and you're about to give bending back to it's most notorious criminals!"

For the first time in the year that she has known him, she thinks he is looking, and acting, like a real Firebender.

"I'm the Avatar!" she exclaims, "I may not know what's best for the world, but I know that I have to do this! Not doing this would be...be...I don't know! What kind of Avatar would I be if I don't do this!?" she challenges him.

"A fantastic one!" he blurts out, as if the answer was obvious, "Better than you already are!"

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Mako."

He rolls his eyes, "And people don't always change like you think they do. What do you think will gain from this, huh? What could possibly help the city by doing this?"

"It's not for the city! It's for them, no matter how horrible the Traids are; it's inhuman to be stripped of your bending!"

"The people would be enraged if you do this! Korra, you're talking about giving_ criminals _back their bending, for Agni's sake! Criminals who use their bending to _hurt and kill people!_ Do you realize what will happen to the city if you give all the Triads back their bending? Chaos! Utter, horrible, mass mob chaos! Turf wars! Killings! Other horrible stuff that I don't even want to describe to you!" his voice rises, he troughs his hands up in the air, biting his tongue. His eyes are blazing like the sun, "The crime rate will sky-rocket! You've been raised all your life in the South Pole, and have only been here for a year; you have no idea how cities work, or what really goes on! You know nothing about the Traids; they don't think, they KILL! Korra, you can't do this!" he takes a deep breath, and softly says, "Korra...I love you. You know that. I love you with all that I am, but please...These people...you _can't._

"I have to!" she counters, "I know you've had to grow up with them, and that they did horrible things to you-to everyone! But they're people, too! You never lost your bending, you have no idea what it's like!"she yells in his face, and she can feel her eyes begin to sting, "It's the worse, most empty feeling in the world; it's losing a part of your very soul, Mako! No matter how monstrous the Triads can be, they don't deserve their bending stripped from them!"

"Yes!" he screams, "They damn well do!" he can feel embers escaping the corners of his mouth, "They deserve to be stripped of it over and over again! You have _NO IDEA. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY PUT US THROUGH." _he scowls like a flame_. _He looks away from her now, eyes flickering with buried memories, "Think about it, Korra. It's like you're giving Fire Lord Ozai back his bending because you pity him. It's like that. So many people are going to hate you if you do this...I want to protect you. I just want you to realize what you really are saying. Please, just think this through first, think of the _consequences _for once. This could not possible not have major consequences."

"I'm sorry..." she mutters, placing a hand on his cheek. "But it's my duty. For one reason or another, the Spirits give bending to some people, and not to others. I have to believe that those born with bending are meant to have it forever. It's inhuman for bending to be taken from someone. And maybe...maybe, in someway, this is a test for me from Aang. To see what I'll do. The fate of the city."

He lets out a dark, bitter laugh, _"Now_ of all times, you choose to be spiritual?"

She feels like she's been slapped in the face. A nerve has been hit, and her veins turn to ice."I don't "_choose_" to be spiritual, Mako! It's hard! It's a part of being the Avatar, and up until recently, my sucking at it has started to decrease! Thanks _so much_ for understanding!"

She lets out a angered yell and turns to leave, calling for a newly-found Naga.

_"Wait!"_ he calls, placing a hand on her shoulder, looking at her back, "Please...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling and what I've said to you. I love you. Please forgive me. I just... I don't us to leave right now like this. I just...I love you so much, Korra. But this is so personal to me...these people made my and Bolin's lives more of a hell than it already was, and, honestly, they want us dead almost as much as we want them to be." he swallows a lump in his throat, sighing back his emotions, "Korra, please..." his voice drops to a pained whisper, and she can hear the desperation in his words, "I don't want them to hurt anyone else. Anymore_ kids,_ break anymore _families_. Not giving them back their bending won't make you any less of a great Avatar. Please, Korra. I begging you_-begging._ Please, don't do this."

She still doesn't face him, but he can feel her shoulders trembling slightly. She says in a quiet, yet determined voice, "I'm sorry, Mako. I love you. But I can't. I have to do this. I don't expect you to understand, and you can hate me all you want for it, but I have to. It's my duty."

And with nothing more said, and no looking back at him, she gets on Naga, and they trot away down the docks leading into the city.

His hand that had just left her shoulder shakes slightly, his breathing heavy.

She _can't_. She can't do this for those _monsters. They deserve to rot is what they deserve._

All of a sudden, an agony filled yell fallows a stream of fire that fly across the courtyard, leaving him feeling numb and younger, looking at a now singed and smoldering bush.

He shuts his eyes tight, feeling the tears start to overflow and run down his cheeks.

No matter how much he loves her, his past will always fallow.

She will never understand.

* * *

Hey, sorry if this was too sad. Let me know if you think it was in character or not.

Quiz Question: Which side would you take, Mako's or Korra's? Please answer and review! :)


	17. Part 2: A Brother's Wisdom

**_Oh, guess what everyone! Guess what! The LOK Art Book confirmed that Mako and Bolin's Mother was from the Fire Nation, and their father was from the Earth Kingdom! :)_**

_**I thought it was the other** **way around, but noppppe! Omg I want the book sooo bad!**_

_**But the big question: how did they meet then? Did they both somehow end up in Republic City and meet by chance?! I have to see flashbacks!)**_

_Part two of "Waiting for Vindication." Mako and Bolin have a fight about what they think is right and wrong._

_Gonna make it intense guys, fair warning._

_Please tell me if you think they are a bit out of character: I wanted them to be very angry at each other because this is a very serious and personal topic they are both on either side of._

_I think afterward, they would feel very guilty, but not know how to apologize._

* * *

_Continuation__ of "Waiting for Vindication."_

Mako thought his screaming would be done for the day, as he tried in vain to wipe away his tears. But then, he heard footsteps approaching from behind, and his brother's voice, not like his normally cheery self.

"Don't bother." Bolin replied with an uncharacteristically grim expression, when Mako tried to hide his red-rimmed eyes and teary face, "I could hear every word from the kitchen, practically."

"Then I don't need to explain." Mako sighed. That let out a frustrated groan, "I can't believe she's doing this! It's insane!"

He felt Bolin put a hand on his shoulder when the younger brother said, "I actually agree with her, somewhat."

Mako blinked and looked at him incredulously.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, Mako," Bolin replied, annoyance dripping from his words "I'm not. You just never take me seriously. I'm not six anymore, you know!"

"I know you're not!" Mako insisted, "But with all the Triads have done to us, how can you be defending them!?" He blurted out unbelieving.

"I'm not _defending_ them, Mako! I will never defend them! I hate them just a much as you do!" Bolin's voice rose," But just because someone is a criminal, doesn't justify them getting a part of their_ soul ripped out_, and being forced to ...to live _half-alive!_"

"You're making them sound better than they are! As if they didn't nearly kill us a dozen times!" Mako's eyes bore into Bolin, "As if they didn't _stab_ you when you were ten because you didn't know how to read the numbers properly! As if they didn't whip us in front of everyone for stealing an extra dumpling! As if-"

"-I know what they did, you don't have to remind me!" Bolin bellowed.

"Zolt tried to _sell you to the traffickers!_ _The traffickers!_ By Agni, Bolin, do you have any idea what they are and what they do?!" Mako screamed, face like a flame, "Do you know what they_ hell_ they would have done to you?!"

"OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT THEY ARE! I'M NOT STUPID!" Bolin voice sounded nothing like Mako had ever heard, and he stepped back in alarm. Bo was panting now, as if he had ran a mile, "I'm _not_ oblivious..."

Mako's face softened, his eyes flickering with pain as he looked at his brother, "_Bo..."_ he breathed out.

"You know who nearly killed me? Amon! You weren't there when he busted into Head Quarters, and rounded me up with them all!" Bolin's voice was frantic, "You weren't there when he locked us in a cell and tied us up, explaining in detail how he was going to take our bending away because we were "_abominations that needed to be equalized", _and he threatened to kill me because I knew the Avatar!"

"I'm sorry I made you think you had to go back to the Traids to be able to feel useful." Mako said in a quiet voice, guilt palpable on his face.

Bolin continued on, "He...he took my face in his hands and told me, that after he took my bending away, he was going to tell everyone at the rally how I was a friend of the Avatar, and kill me then and there to make an example out of me..." Bolin looked away, and Mako stepped forward, eyes flickering, "When I was with the Traids in the cell, and on the stage.." The younger boy opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the right words, ...everything goes into perspective. We weren't enemies anymore, just _people._ We were all people who were about to get a part of our souls ripped out. I was _just like them_." Bolin squeezed his eyes shut, his voice lowering to a whisper, "I was no better than them. Sometimes, I still feel that way. Like I'll always be a criminal. Nothing better than a street rat."

"Bo...look at me." Bolin opened his eyes and saw Mako looking right at him, his hands on his shoulders, "You," Mako's voice was firm, but gentle, "are _nothing_ like them. There is nothing you could ever do, or anything they could ever say to you, to make you like them. You're so much better than them. You will never, ever, be like them, okay?"

Bolin nodded, and took in a shaky breath.

"It's just..." Bolin sighed and ran a head through his hair, "Yes, I hate them. Yes, I wish they were dead and want to beat most of them to a pulp for what they put us through...but...Mako, hurting them; it doesn't justify what we went through, and won't make it right. You know they all hate me even more now because I still have my bending? They all blame me for what happened."

Mako sighed. "I just feel like...I hate them so much, Bo, and what they did to us- to _you _especially, to get me to do whatever they wanted..." Mako's voice went dark, "I _hate_ them, I wish they were dead."

A few silent seconds passed between the emotional turmoil. Neither brother said a word at first, and then:

Bolin spoke up again,"One day, right when we first met Toza, I was in a really bad mood, and I said I hated people for being so cruel to us. He told me something, a quote from Avatar Aang that he had read somewhere in a book." Bolin's voice was steady and unwavering, "It's something I will never forget, because it's something I tell myself whenever I think about the man who killed Mom and Dad." Mako abundantly looked up into Bolin's eyes now, with slight alarm " He told me, '_Revenge is like a two-headed rat-vipor. While your'e watching your enemy go down, your're being poisoned yourself.'"_

Mako swallowed. "I bet he was very wise." was all he could stand to say, because he knew where this was going.

Bolin took his brother's hand, " '_It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive.'"_

Mako looked down at his feet, and asked quietly, "Did you hear that from Toza's book, too?"

"No." Bolin said, and the breeze blew across the courtyard, "From Dad."

Mako felt himself gasp, and his throat constrict as he dared himself to look up again in his brother's eyes.

"Think about that for a while, and then come back to me." Is the last thing his brother said as he turned, and walked across the courtyard and back into the temple.

"I'm sorry, Bolin..." was the only thing his throat would allow, as he let the shame consume him, and the breeze continue to blow like forgotten memories past his ears.

He didn't know right from wrong anymore.

* * *

Quiz Question: Which side would you take, Mako's or Bolin's? Please answer and review! :)

Do you think the brothers- mostly Bolin- were out of character? I was trying to make it angsty...

Ps, don't worry, I don't hate Mako! I'm gonna make him veerrryy happy in a next chapter with lots of love! :)


	18. Dance for the Stars

Head Cannon- it was one of the boy's birthdays the night their parents were killed. I want to go with Flutflutflyer's theory in "Scarf". Their parents were taking Mako out to get Bolin a birthday cake, when it happens. So now Bolin _hates_ his birthday, and won't let Mako celebrate it or sing him the song or anything.

Sorry, I just like being heartbreaking.

Does anyone else have another reason why Mako would be the only one to see them get killed, and leave Bolin behind?

If not this, then both boys saw the mugger, but when thier parents told them to run...

_Bolin ran._

_Mako didn't._

Sorry for being depressing :( Let me know your thoughts on this.

* * *

Twilight tempting its desires of darkness upon the world; love, ribboned across the winter sky in purple and yellow, before it says goodnight once more for secret keeping.

Fleeting reflections of warmth shimmer in their eyes as the painting's colors grow dim on the sky-canvas, then fade away, giving life to the stars.

She points to the _Aurora Borealis, _and he believes, if she tries hard enough, she can touch the lights and become a star herself, shining upon the world. The sparkle in her eyes gives him the image of her bending the very energy, and floating above him in all her glory._  
_

The stars whisper stories to them as they lay in the empty field of snow, forever warm in the vast frozen world belonging only to them.

For the first time, his eyes see stars; vast possibilities looking down upon him, instead of the gray fog of pollution and the angry angles of roof tops that constrict and condemn.

And he sees everything like he's never seen anything before.

Unlike the City, full of loss and the dead left behind; this frozen paradise is _alive._

The Spirits are with them as they lay, invisible to his eyes, but not his_ heart_; swirling around, past his ears, speaking truth and comfort.

The puffs of air that escape his mouth, fade away like worries; he is_ infinite_, and _trivial_ at the same time, and he contemplates how that can be. He is a speak in this vast white, as all of history's fire-flies reflect down at him with thier splendor.

But he has never felt so _purposeful_, so _boundless _and_ serene..._

The silence speaks for them, as she turns her head and smiles at him; she understands.

Everything is dancing, dancing with life.

His eyes are wet and he searches for her gloved hand, never daring to move his gaze from these beauty-filled speaks that dot the heavens.

Everything is dancing; his _soul_ is dancing.

"I told you you would love the stars, City Boy." she breathes.

He can only nod trough his teary vision, and wonders if _they_ can see him, because he thinks he can see _them_, too.

He wonders what it feels like to become a star when you leave, or if it only happens to some people, and he hopes one day he can shine just as bright._  
_

_Dancing for the stars; maybe one will look on down and tell us who we are._


	19. White Youth

Head Cannon- it was one of the boy's birthdays the night their parents were killed. I want to go with Flutflutflyer's theory in "Scarf". Their parents were taking Mako out to get Bolin a birthday cake, when it happens. So now Bolin _hates_ his birthday, and won't let Mako celebrate it or sing him the song or anything.

Sorry, I just like being heartbreaking.

Does anyone else have another reason why Mako would be the only one to see them get killed, and leave Bolin behind?

If not this, then both boys saw the mugger, but when thier parents told them to run...

_Bolin ran._

_Mako didn't._

Sorry for being depressing :( Let me know your thoughts on this.

* * *

"So, are you up for it, City Boy?" she asks, somehow not wearing a jacket when he's beginning to lose the feeling in his toes.

He considers the possibilities, "Are you sure this is legal? I mean...I don't wanna hurt them."

She chuckles, "Don't be silly, just come on. Sit down! Like this, see?"

He shakes his head, "But, Korra..."

She huffs, "Mako, don't be a sour-puss! Come _on_, we came all the way out here, we are so doing this! Unless, "she looks at him, "you're _scared_..."

"I not scared!" he replies, tries to wipe the relentless drip of snot from his nose, in this by Agni_ freezing_ white, "It's just..." he pokes one, "Their so..._squishy_ looking..."

To his delight, she begins to laugh, "Mako, they're just penguins! Come on, I promise you it will be fun!"

"Okay..." he begins to sit on one, following her position, "But, are you sure I won't hurt them? Are you sure this is safe? What if-"

She bends snow in his face, "Stop being so paranoid! Keep your scarf on, City Boy, and let loose!"

"Korra! _COLD_!" he spits back white fluff, "You really enjoy putting stuff in my face, don't you?" he wines.

"Very much so, yes. Mostly because your nose scrunches up and you look like a baby rabba-roo!" she smiles.

"I thought you said a rabba-roo bit you on the foot once..." his eyebrows furrow.

She waves her hand, "No, that was a mother_ turtle-duck_; hence why I hate them." she squints at him. "Do we _really_ need to be reminded of the questionable- obese-turtle-duck-on- possible- cactus-juice-accident again?"

"Nah, once is enough." he smirks. "Sooo...we're really doing this? I feel like this is just kid stuff..." he blushes slightly.

"You bet we are!" she exclaims, "Mako, you still are a kid, nineteen now, or not! Hang on!"

He gulps and nods. He'd say he's had a nice life, but...

_Pabu, please take care of Bo for me..._

"Wait! How do you make it go?" he asks, eyes wide.

"It's not a satomoble, Mako! Just be friendly with it, and don't step on it's wings! It might bite you then!"

_"What?"_

"And don't cry when you lose! On the count of 'three!;'" she tells him, tightening her fingers in the penguin's fluff.

"Have I ever told you you're crazy?"

She rolls her eyes, "That's why you love me, you dork! One..." she looks at him, and back at the penguin...then back at him again, a devilish smirk on her lips, "Two-!"

And he gets a blast of air and snow, ice in places ice should _never _be, when she takes off down the tunnel, leaving him staring at her dumbfounded.

He blinks, his mouth agape, "_Korra!_" he yells, "No fair! You cheated!"

He looks down at the penguin underneath him, wondering what to do, "O-okay...Just be friendly with it..." he says to himself. "I can't believe I'm doing this." he clears his throat "Um, hi...My name's Mako...Um, my brother's more of an animal friendly guy...But you see, that girl there is my girlfriend, Avatar Korra. We're kinda in a race with her, so, um, if you would do your sliding thingy, that be great..."

He waits for a second, then feels movement. A puff of air comes from it's butt, and it chirps in delight.

"Why do animals always hate me..." he groans.

"Please slide. _Please?_" he asks. "Ugh, what does Tenzin always say to Oogie? Um...oh, 'Yip Yip!' _Yip Yip_!"

Nothing.

"Ugh...she just had to give me the bad penguin, didn't she..."

"Okay," he pats its head, "Come on, boy! _Yip, Yip!_"

It makes an annoyed gurguling sound from the back of its throat.

"Um, _girl_...?"

It chirps again.

"Riiiggghhhtt..."

He sighs, "Please? I'll give you all my sea prunes?"

Enough said, and it's off, him screaming all the way, white knuckled; sliding around iced tunnels, across white planes, until he finally see her, a smirk on her face waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" she calls as he gets closer to him.

"Apparently I wasn't friendly enough! How do you stop this thing!?" he calls frantically, afraid to close his eyes.

"Tika is a girl!"

"That would have been helpful before with the whole 'friendly thing'!" closer and closer he's getting to the edge of the cliff, Tika making him fully away that she wants to go for a swim. "Korra, _make it stop!_"

And he is floating in the air, wind spiraling around him as she bends, Tika sliding off the edge and into the sea.

She bends him to her, them lets him plop to his frozen butt two feet in the air.

He shakily gets up and stares at her.

"You okay?" she asks.

He nods.

"Wwweeelll..." she sings, "How'd you like it?"

"Come here." he says sweetly.

And she comes closer, expecting a kiss.

This time, it's her who gets a mouthful of icy white, covering her whole face.

His laughter vibrates as she swipes a hand across her face. She pouts.

"Revenge." he whispers, whimsical.

"You. Are. On."

And the battle plays out, snow in every direction, white balls of fluff flying every which way.

In the end, she always wins, for he's on his back in minutes from another snowball.

Before he can get back up though, she is on her stomach on top of him, red cheeks against his, breath melting the snow from his nose.

"I told you to be friendly, Mako..." she whispers, "Am I gonna have to punish you?"

"Probably." he kisses her cheek, "The cold has chilled my heart."

She snorts, and rubs her nose with his.

"You know that that penguin was really a boy, right?" she asks softy.

"I didn't bother to check, sorry. Thought that would sure justify getting bitten." He cups her face in his hands.

_"'The Talk?'"_

His lips curl up, "Ooohhh, yeah."

They both start to laugh then, and he rolls over until she is underneath him now, snowflakes caught in her eyelashes.

"I love you." he breathes, puffs leaving his mouth. "Crazy, impulsive, brave, loyal, beautiful you."

"Now that's not very friendly..." her eyes shine back at him, daring him to doubt her. Her lips graze his again, begging for more, yearning for his warmth.

Their lips intertwine again, sucking each other's love into their souls, melting the snow around them where they lay.

And they fall asleep like that, in each other's arm, under a blanket of white.


	20. Love's Sacrifice

_Season finale: Mako's Pov_

* * *

Pain, so much _pain._

You can't move; his grasp on your body is too strong.

Breath ragged, bones burning, veins boiling-

Blood _bending..._

Run, run, _run-_

You need to run, run, _run_ and get Korra out of here, but-

You will your limbs to move, but they are jelly, lead, pain, _weak._

He is twisting her now, and you can barely move your head to stare numbly at the girl you love.

If you could cry at the moment, you would have drowned yourself.

If you had the strength to bend, you would have caused an inferno and lit that monster on fire.

_"I will never let anything happen to you." _you told her last night under the stars; that promise being your new purpose.

_Move, damn it,_ you scream to yourself, but you can barely breathe through the madman's power that feels like needles in your blood.

"_No_!"

Her scream makes your eyes grow wide, and you tilt your head in time to see her kneeling in his merciless grip, his fingers inching towered her forehead...

Your heart freezes cold.

_"Korra!" _her name bursts from your throat like a flame.

The world goes silent.

Your world stops.

You're helpless again. As helpless as the eight-year-old you watching your parents burning to death.

_"Because I'm the Avatar." _she had whispered only hours ago, doubtful, broken.

_His_ fingers release from her, and she goes slack; her face glazed with exhaustion, and she falls limp to the floor in slow motion.

And in those agonizing seconds that you watch her slip to the unforgiving floor, her soul ripped out, your mind plays all the moments you've had with her:

All the memories mixing up in you all at once, as she falls, falls and _splatters,_ prone and half-alive on the cold wood.

_"And I don't know which is worse, Korra; to be dead or half-alive. For so long, I've been hopeless, and you've given me hope."_

_A little laugh, "Well, that_ is_ being part of being the Avatar, after all."_

_You look at her, "No. It's part of being _Korra_."_

You _failed._

You know you've failed her.

The monster laughs: "I told you I would destroy you."

Something snaps in you, then.

_Pain._

_Anger._

_Rage_.

You are fire, and _fire is life, Mako, baby. Never forget that. You are both Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation. You are Will Power and Life._

You are Life.

Up from the belly, and through the breath...

He inches closer to you now, fingers poised and contorting your insides.

But you are stronger.

You are Will Power and Life.

He has hurt her.

And he will _pay._

Your blood boils, your breath heating; every nerve in you is a live wire.

_Concentrate._

He comes a little closer.

Breathe...breathe...

Separate your chi paths and-

You singe him with a lightning like no other. His screaming is music to your ears.

Your fingers blast electricity into his heart and he goes flying.

For a moment, you force yourself not to remember the smell of burning flesh, or the lightning of an evil man, far too similar to your own power...

You breathe. No, Korra _needs_ you.

Last night's promise whispers t_o _you like a haunting Spirit_,"Because you're Korra. And I meant every word I said last night. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but I've fought all my life to protect Bolin, and now, you're a part of me, too. You're a part of me, now, too, Korra. And I'll protect you, or die trying."_

Because...you love her.

And you think, you've died anyway.

You are half-alive again.

But with the last bit of strength you can muster, you shoot two weak blasts of fire at the woodpile around him; your limbs jelly and sagging.

You push, push, push, yourself to make it to her still form and cradle her up in your arms.

You have never been so Spirit-damned terrified in all your life.

Now, you run, run,_ run._..

Her eyes flutter open, and you almost choke with relief.

"Mako..._my bending_..."

For not the first time this year, you realize that this girl in your arms is the Avatar; the savior of the world.

For not the first time this year, you realize it is your job to save her.

But, for the first time in your life, you repeat the words that you've said to your little brother countless times in the past ten perilous years to _her_:

You grip her tighter in your arms, not daring to look back, pumping your legs faster,

_Everything's gonna be fine, Bo. We just gotta get outta here..._

"Everything will be alright," You tell her, even though you know it is a lie, "We just gotta get outta here!"

And now, you will be _her_ hope.

Because...

* * *

_I can't imagine my life without you in it.._.


	21. The Soul's Flame

_Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! Sorry, this one's gonna be looonngg! :) Enjoy!_

* * *

_"You know, for being Water Tribe, you sure have a Firebender's passion running through you. Spirits help me, you've got a fiery heart more hot than the sun."_.

* * *

They said that the hardest element for the Avatar to learn was the one most opposite Their personality, and Korra thought- and most people would agree- that that opposite would be the peaceful, calming, defensiveness that was Air.

Air, she thought, did not make her feel connected with Aang at all; it only showed their differences more clearly and made her feel more of a failure. The meditation was _serene _at best_,_ yet it just…wasn't her. It made her feel a bit _weak,_ _meek, soft,_ if she was being brutally honest. Not that Airbenders were at all weak, because they weren't! They were _incredible!_ It just…wasn't her- she didn't think she could be calm if she tried, and she very much felt as though she were the Fire Nation Cycle of the Avatar, instead of Water Tribe. Airbending left an insecure hole in the pit of her stomach- _failure_ for the first time in her life. It _did_ take her the longest- pathetically so, she thought- to master, while the others came so _naturally_, which was something the Order of the White Lotus had _never_ let her forget.

Avatars were supposed to bend their native element first, as per the Cycle. ...That wasn't quite the whole truth for her case, though…

She might _have been _Aang, but how could she ever hope to be Aang's legacy? While she did indeed consider herself the most spiritually challenged Avatar; she had good reason to. She never told her friends this, but water, although native, _wasn't_ the first element she bent- _fire_. It had given her parents a heart-attack. Little, five-year old Water Tribe her, eager to show her parents she could bend for the first time….and what came out of her gloved hands, was but a blazing burst of light, dancing in the ball of her palms.

She said it made her feel _alive._

For a short time after this discovery, a rumor had spread throughout the Tribe that Korra might not be Tonraq's; whispers of doubt on Senna's faithfulness to her husband fell like snow- even Senna's friends had not even considered the fact that Korra might just be special. Some people even threatened to harm Korra, as to not spoil the lineage of the Tribe with infamous Firebending genes; cursed feelings about the war, even fifty-five years later, still lingering. Very few cared to realize the Cycle was now Water; many all over the world, still in denial at whom was considered one of the greatest Avatars throughout all of history, dead. How was the new found peace to be kept?

Of course, Senna and Tonraq didn't tell their daughter any of this. They only told her it was okay to bend fire when she was from the South Pole, because she was _special._

But Tonraq and Senna knew. Tonraq, although startled at first, as well as Senna, had never once doubted or questioned his wife. Because they knew. They knew that their daughter being born after right after Avatar Aang had past, and how the lights had danced in the sky, illuminating the igloo where the newborn Korra lay in her mother's lap, was no coincidence.

They knew. But that didn't mean they were prepared. She was still their baby girl. How could the White Lotus force them to let her go? She was only five and needed to stay will her parents! They wondered how it took the Order five years to find her.

Korra, although nowhere near the master of fire at age five, preferred it over all the others. She always said it gave her _life, energy, drive, ambition._ She thought that fire defined her, was who she was.

But she didn't understand. Why did everyone say she was "special"? She just liked bending fire, was that so bad? Lots of people were Firebenders, right?

But...she was Water Tribe, _supposed_ to be water. She felt there was something wrong with her-very wrong because people kept staring at her, wouldn't let their children play with her. She must have done something bad, bad, _bad_. But, the bald man with the funny arrow on his head in her dream had just kept smiling at her and said it was _okay_ what she was doing; had said she was a good girl and not to be afraid of her bending because very soon, she would understand what it meant. And Mommy and Daddy had said she was _special_; and she _did _feel special, yet didn't understand what they or the man in her dream had meant until she bent _another_ element.

The water didn't speak to her until a year later, under the full moon, with Yue's guidance to help her; the waves played in tune with the flick of her writs.

She knew she was the only one in the world who could do this. She knew she was meant to save the world.

_Love,_ the water gave her; _love and passion, pride._

It was then she understood. She wasn't just a girl. She was the Avatar, and was meant to bring peace and balance.

_"Mommy, Daddy...please don't be mad...but I think I'm like Aang. I saw him when I was sleeping! I think I'm the _Avatar. _Is that bad?"_

_"Oh, baby...No, no, it's not bad at all," Senna whispered, tears in her eyes, "We think you are, too. But just remember, sweetie; no matter how the rest of the world sees you, you will always be Korra to us first, okay? You will always and forever be our beautiful baby. Don't let anyone tell you who you are inside; do you promise you always remember that?"_

_"Yes, Mommy! I promise!"_

She wanted to be a Firebender, master fire and only fire, couldn't stop from lighting a blaze in her hand and watching it sparkle. Wondering if somehow, the Cycle had been messed up. But she knew because she was the Avatar, she had to master _all _the elements in order. And because she was Water Tribe, as much as she didn't want the water, she knew she had to master it first.

When earth came, the stubborn ground rumbling beneath her commanding muscles, it caused her to have a _stubborn_ streak. Leaving dirt on herself for hours without bothering to wash it off, taking mud baths for relaxation and trying to go barefoot as a Master had suggested. Earth made her _unyielding _in the face of an enemy, _resilient_ to pain, _strong_ like moose-lion, _unafraid_. She didn't care; being encouraged to get down and dirty was an opportunity she wasn't going to pass up, and the faster she got to lean Firebending, the better.

She didn't know how to describe it, but when she was Firebending….she just….the power in her veins, not needing any external source, but the eternal energy she could create, up from the pit of her stomach, out of her mouth like a dragon, was like no other feeling she had gotten with the other two. It made her feel _incredible_. The fire was always in her- literally. It would never fail her.

Maybe that's why she had been so drawn to Mako, maybe that's why she loved him so much. Or maybe some things were just meant to be.

* * *

_"You know, for being Water Tribe, you sure have a Firebender's passion running through you. Spirits help me, you've got a fiery heart more hot than the sun."_

She could never remember who told her that, but that person's words always stuck with her, running true.

Why would she want to glow like the moon, when she could blaze like the flames, like a heartbeat?

_...Like him?_

His chuckles, as she finishes her tale about her discovering her identity and her experiences with the different elements, vibrate his Adam's-apple, making her blush as the flame's light from her palm reflects in his eyes.

"Wow, so fire really was the first element you ever bent?" he grins, teeth sparkling, shaking his head in admiration, "That's just..._wow_. Don't take this the wrong way," he rubs the pad of his thumb across her delicate jaw line, sending blissful shivers though her, "but that explains a lot about you, Kor."

"Hmmm..." she leans into his touch, "Like how I'm so friggin' _hot_?" she quips.

A sexy eyebrow raises, coming with the cute snort that only she can create, and he grazes his lips across her cheeks, "_Definitely_. Now everything makes total sense. But," he draws his mouth to her ear and whispers, "would you blame me if I dared to say you're _on fire_?"

Giggles can't help but escape her blushing cheeks, "Nah, I'd say you're a lovable, cheesy dork," she whispers back,"and that Bolin did _not_ get his sense of humor from you, Cool Guy. But please, go on..."

Her runs his fingers through her undone hair; the chestnut waves running free and wild like an ember, gliding just past her collar-bone like honey.

She takes her hands from his chest and creates a shimmering orange glow in her palms, showing him her life within, her beating pulse that never dies, flicks coiling in and out with tiny sparks of red and yellow.

_This is me_, she wants to tell him.

_Fire is Life._

He cups his hands around her blaze and breathes; the light dances and bends, changing into a heart, with flickering embers floating up and _up,_ until they wisp away in the air.

She presses her forehead against his, cool skin touching, chi- paths intertwining, and exhales: a new flames is born in her hand and continues to grow like a tiny star.

"Watch this," she tells him, eyes watching his reaction.

Just then, the flame in her hand, shimmers and turns from a light of orange-red, to a bright, _violet-purple_, as vibrant as a plum.

His eyes go wide, blinking fast and awe-struck. He looks at the new purple-plum fire, as if it were something else, eyes flicking to her, and back again.

His mouth hangs open for a moment and her smug smile only gets wider.

"W-what...? H-how did you-" he can barely contain his wonder, "Korra, that's _amazing!_ How did you do that?"

She smiles and closes her eyes in concentration, and it happens again.

Grass-green sparks crackle in her hand, green as his brother's and father's eyes, emeralds shining back at him; and he just _stares_ at it, eyes threatening to tear, seeing fire as if he's never seen any fire before.

For the first time, this flame the is making heat, this ember, pulsing with consuming power, capable of _killing_... is..._good_...

Is... _beautiful._

For the first time in his life, fire is _beautiful. _

_It was Life._

How could something so destructive, be so beautiful?

"I'm just that awesome, Cool Guy." she kisses his forehead, "You're the only one I've ever showed this to."

He can't speak; something inside him breaks and sings and cries out in joy, intermixing with all that he used to think fire was and ever stood for.

_But, Mako, I wanna be a Firebender like you and Mommy!_

_No you don't, Bolin. You don't. Fire is death, Bo. It killed Mom and Dad. Just because I can bend it, doesn't make it cool. It might keep us warm at night and cook food, but all it really does and can do is _destroy.

The green now changes to sea-blue; the color of her soul, dancing, dancing; swimming for him, heating his face, as if he could touch Life itself...

"Fire isn't just destruction, Mako." she says to him, looking him straight in the eyes, "Fire is Life. When bent with love, it's _Life._ It gives life to anyone who treats it with respect." and she tenderly takes his hand in hers, and transfers the flame into his hands; he holding it now, his chi pulsing with her blue glowing soul in his trembling fingers...

_Fire is Life, Mako, baby. Never forget that. Never forget who you are. You are capable of bending Life inside you._

_Yes, Momma. But, Momma...do you really think I'll be a Firebender like you one day?_

_I really do think so, sweetie. Now, how do Firebenders get their inner fire?_

_Up through the belly and out from the breath like a heartbeat!_

_That's my little man._

"Mako? Mako, careful."

His eyes snap up to meet hers now, slightly startled, and he realizes he has made her blue life-fire grow huge, bigger than ever before.

He felt _alive._

Maybe that's why he had been so drawn to Korra, maybe that's why he loved her so much. Or maybe some things were just meant to be.

Suddenly, he closes his fingers and the fire dies away with a hiss of smoke.

They both stare at each other for a moment, gazes boring into each other, their matching breaths the only sound in the room.

"Say something." she whispers.

"_You_." he suddenly takes her face his hands, noses touching, "_You_ give me life. You _are_ my life." Tears are running down his face, anyway.

And with a gasp, their mouths crush into each other, tongues joining together, tieing their souls. He cups his hand on the back of her head, drawing her closer, drinking her in, and she moans as she presses in harder, fingers tangling his hair, both glowing with Life.

"_And you're mine."_


	22. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

She ascends up the stairs of their apartment in a huff- the water in the bay stirring nearly the whole ride here- and needing a night on the town.

She needs to see their smiling faces, and just chill, at least.

She needs meat; because if she must consume another piece of lettuce and non-juicy, non-lip-smacking goodness that is the bitter, healthiness of vegetables on the anti- coniferous Island, she might just go out and hunt a turkey-duck.

She needs something, _anything_ other than meditating and practicing bending and listing to babies crying, and by Agni, if she has to change _another_ dirty diaper again she will go into the Avatar State.

Rohan had peed on her shirt, and giggled all the while with the mischievous smile that Aang was probably praising about in the Spirit world. _  
_

Spirits, she was the _Avatar_, but she hadn't signed up for this!

So, she had declared Mama Korra off duty, and rode Naga all the way to her refuge; the brothers' company being her hope of freedom for the day.

Now, as her head peeks up through the whole in the floor, she hollers, "Mako, Bolin! Hey, you guys here!?"

Silence echoes back to her as she surveys the empty attic; the sun's rays reflecting off the windows and glowing off the angles of the sofa.

Her brows furrow. This is not what she had wanted. She tries again, "Yo, Fresh and Juicy, you home?"

She growls at the emptiness as Pabu comes and rubs against her legs. She plops down, and lets her fuzzy friend purr by her shoulder, whispering, "Hey, buddy, where are my boys at, huh? You here all alone?"

And she swears he nods his little head. She pouts.

Pabu licks her hand, almost sensing her sadness, "Well, maybe we can keep each other company."

_Maybe they have Fire Flakes,_ the hormonal side to her wonders, but she would never ever really steal their food.

The fire ferret seems to like this idea of a companion, and rubs against her even more. But, suddenly, his nose inches towered her shirt, and his little face scrunches up in disgust, letting out a wine when he smells the soiled stain.

"Oh, sorry, buddy! I forgot to change when I came over!" she says, remembering Rohan's little "accident," and breathing out a small curse under her breath. So _that's_ why Naga had given her such a hard time before; with a nose as big and powerful as Naga's, she must have stuck like a buzzard-wasp!

She begins to blush, feeling internally grateful that the boys weren't here to see her looking like this. She'd never be able to live in down! Gazing at herself in their mirror, she notices that she not only has a giant pee stain on her shirt, but a bit of baby food is stuck to her cheek.

Her grumbles and flicks it off. She was _never_ having kids.

She sighs, and for a moment, decides to leave. But looking around at her friends' home, she sees a basket full of dirty laundry sitting by the couch, clearly in need of washing; and by the smell of her own shirt, soap and water would be not a bad idea...

She's never washed her own clothes before. Being the Avatar hadn't really left any time for doing anything besides practicing bending and learning about her past lives and the four nations, so always being taken care of also meant no chores.

But now, she has nothing better to do, Pabu is looking like he is about to faint, and her nose isn't doing much better either; she concludes that washing her friends' clothes is the least she can do.

Peeling off her gross shirt- bra at the mercy of Pabu- she bends water from the sink, into the brass basin, and soon finds the soap container under the sink.

She deems their apartment nearly spotless, albeit very empty, with the very few possessions that the brothers seem to have, but she's jealous of the freedom her friends have, none the less.

Sighing and satisfied with the amount of bubbly soap-suds in the water, she calls to Pabu, "Hey, buddy, you want some music? Might as well have some fun!"

Pabu chirps and scurries off to jump on the table, and with a push of his nose to the button, a soft melody begins to waft around the room.

"Good boy!" Korra smiles, "Now," she cracks her knuckles, "Let's get to work!"

She takes the first sop of garbs- what she believes to be a pair of pants- and dips them into the water, scrubbing them against the washboard until they are stiff. The smell diminishes, and moments later, with a flick of her wrist, she bends all the water out, folding the drying pants on the table.

"Hah! And Howl said I couldn't do laundry!" she scoffs.

It becomes a happy little routine as she hums to the radio's lullaby, and rubs away the dirt-obviously Bolin's- off a wrinkled tank-top.

She loses track of time, finding pleasure in the calm motions of:

Put in.

Wash.

Rub.

Rinse.

And repeat.

She's so caught up of the sound of the clothes across the washboard, the water splashing and the song drifting on the radio as she hums, that she has to _freeze_ to make sure she really does hear footsteps, and their unmistakably voices.

"Bo, did you leave the door unlocked _again_?" his voice sighs with slight agitation.

"_One_ time! I forget _one time_ and you-

"-Well, did you tell a fangirl the combo or something because someone is _clearly_ up there! I can hear the music!" He accuses.

"_What!?_ Ewwww!" Bolin wines, "Why in the world would I tell a girl how to get into our apartment?! Your lack of faith in me really-"

"Alright, that's it! Who the heck is up there!? This is _our_ place, so-..."

"..."

_"Korra?!"_

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_ the yell rips from her throat.

_"Monkeyfeathers!"_

She can't speak, can't breath or do anything though her red-faced, frozen humiliation, brow starting to sweat in terror.

They are staring at her with their mouths open, eyes wide and gawking, as she sits in her bra, holding one of their dripping wet pieces of underwear in her hands.

She drops the underwear with a splash and covers her chest with her arms, "I-I-I, um this isn't w-what you t-think! I mean- well, Rohan peed all over me I was mad and really board and I forgot to change but I wanted to see you guys because I missed you and you weren't home so I thought I'd be nice and do your laundry and this is sooo _humiliating_ and OhmySpiritsI'msosorryIpromiseI'mnotapervert!" she yells, gasping as her words come out all at once.

Both boys look at her, not daring to blink. Both of their faces are as red as her own and poor Bolin looks about ready to faint.

"I-I, um..." Mako begins, stuttering, "Thank you...?"

"Lucky baby can pee wherever he wants with anyone listening..." Bolin grumbles and they both turn their heads to blink dumfoundedly at him.

"What!?" he exclaims, "I don't like it when you tease me for having a shy bladder!" he accuses at his brother.

Korra frantically pulls on her soaking wet-although now clean- shirt and glares at them.

With a glowing-eyed face of terror, she advances on them, cornering them against the wall.

"_We. Never. Speak. Of. This. Again. Got it?" _she growls, the water from the basin floating and threatening to drown them.

Both boys gulp and nod, obeying the mighty Avatar. _"Yes, ma'am,"_ they chant.

"B-but, if it makes you feel any better, " Mako tries, "you do look good in that bra."

She scowls and sends a wave crashing down on him, sending him to the floor.

"I'm going to miss you, big bro!" Bolin cries as he runs and ducks behind the couch.

"Spirits!," Korra roars as she chases after Mako with a water-whip, "Do you have any idea how much your clothes _stink_? Do you know how many of your underwear's I had to wash after getting peed on and spit up by a baby!? And all you do is say '_Thank you?_'? and, '_you look good in that bra'?_ Come back here and face me like a man, City Boy!"

"Bolin, help!" Mako calls as they dance across the floor in game of Life or Death, freezing blasts of water at his face and pleading with a horrifying, vengeful Korra.

"Sorry, bro, you're on your own for this one!" Bolin yells back, "Good thing she didn't see under my bed, huh, Pabu?"

And the little fire ferret just gives a little squeak and runs away.

"Korra, wait, I'm sorry! I- emmpp! Ahhhhh!"

"_Ohhhhh_!" Bolin winces, "That's gonna hurt in the morning..."


	23. To Chase Away the Fears

_"Fear is not real; it is a product of thoughts you create. Danger is very real, but fear is a choice." -Cypher Raige (Will Smith, After Earth 2013)_

* * *

_You, are not, in fact, the Avatar. You are a half-baked Avatar in training._

Her breath hitches in her throat, her fingers clenching her bed sheets as she tosses and turns.

_Failure._

A moan, sweat dampening her hairline.

_Half-backed_

Naga wines from across the room, watching her in sadness. Her eyes clamped shut, refusing to open. Head turning left and right.

_Not as good as Aang._

_Aang._

Legs tangle in sheets, salt forming beneath her eye lids.

_Lacks __restraint_

Heart pumping faster, face grimacing._  
_

_Too impulsive._

_Never be enough_

_The Spirits say that the Avatar has failed humanity._

_"No!"_

* * *

Footsteps patter down the hall, worry setting in.

"_Korra?"_ the voice calls, coming to a sudden halt at the threshold of her door, before yanking it open. "Are you okay? I heard you yell!"

She's still in bed, withering from her inner demons, moaning, and gripping the blankets with white knuckles.

Gasping, he comes closer; closer, to the broken beauty, and kneels beside her.

"Korra!" He places a warm hand on her shoulder, "Kor, wake up, you're having a nightmare!"

He rubs a palm on her damp forehead, and moves away her stray hairs, "Kor," he leans in, trying to calm her struggles, "It's me, hon. It's Mako. You gotta wake up. You're dreaming!"

Her head turns left and right, mouth grim in a darkness only her mind can see.

His heart shatters at how fragile she looks. Sleep is the only time he can't help her.

"Korra..."

Suddenly, he takes her hand and kisses her forehead.

A little gasp leaves her mouth and she stops; body relaxing all at once, yet her eyes remain closed. Her heavy breathing is the only noise in the silent room.

Her rubs his palm over and over through her hair, her breathing quieting, "Shhh...there you go, Kor...shhhh, calm down, you're okay. You're safe, it's only me."

A lump forms in his throat when he sees tears run down her cheeks.

_No, that's nonsense; you're amazing!_

_And, remember; Aang hadn't mastered all the elements when he was battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid._

_And he wasn't alone! He had his friends to help him!_

_We've got your back, Korra. And we can save the city, together._

_..._

_..._

_"You're the most, loyal, brave, and selfless person I"ve ever known."_

Her eyes start to flutter open, traces of salt crystallizing on her red cheeks.

Her world is blurry; her mind slowly focusing on the sensation of warmth on her hair, and amber eyes twinkling back at her.

_"M...Mako..."_

"Hey..." he whispers, his mouth quirking up a bit, "It's just me, Kor. You're okay." he rubs his thumb across the back of her hand, because he knows she believes it's these tiny sensations that hold promises.

She looks around the room for a minute, eyebrows furrowed. When she locks his gaze again, she mumbles, "Sorry I woke you up...What time is it?"

"Doesn't matter, " He breathes, "I needed to know you were okay."

A few silent seconds pass of just their breathing heating the little space between their faces. Naga wines again and puts her head between her paws.

"_Are_ you okay?" he asks, thumbing away her tears.

She just clenches her mouth and looks away, eyes flickering.

"Hey..." he coos, "please don't do that. Look at me, Kor..." He softly takes her face in his fingers, etching designs into her cheek.

Her flickering eyes stare into his for a moment, and wordlessly, with a shuffle of bed sheets, she moves over towered the wall, and makes room for him.

Climbing in, he tangles his legs into hers, tucking the blanket under her chin just as she likes it.

She rests her head on his shoulder, snuggling close, eyes threatening to spill over again.

"Do you wanna talk about it? You know you can tell me anything..." he strokes her hair.

After a moment, she whispers, almost inaudible, "_I'm so afraid_. And I'm afraid of being afraid."

He sighs quietly, and grips her tighter, "I'll tell you this a many times as you need until you believe it. You're human, too, Kor. You're not perfect, or indestructible, no matter how much you try to be. You're human, too. And admitting your fears _does no_t make you weak. It makes you stronger, and is the first step to over coming them."

"Everyone always seems to tell me that," he mutters, "but I can never believe it...I just need people to see me as everything I'm not, because that's what a good Avatar is."

"A good Avatar-which you are- is human, just like you." he states, "Someone once told me that 'danger is real, but fear is a choice.' We can always overcome our fears, but it's when we give into them that we lose ourselves. But that's why we have friends and people who love us, to keep that from happening."

"I'm afraid of lots of things. But I'm mostly afraid of losing you."

A lump forms in his throat. How many times had he thought that same thing about her and his little brother?

"Well, losing me is one thing that will never happen, so you can just forget about that right now, okay?" he kisses her nose, "I promise."

She moans, and grips his tank-top in her fingers. "I'm tired."

"Then you should sleep." he breathes.

Her breath comes out as a desperate whisper, "Please stay, I need you here."

"I never said I was leaving."

Her eyes gleam up at him, as he gazes back at her, their smiles now matching.

She snuggles against him one last time, and shuts her eyes. Blissful dreams of him, filling her soul till sunrise.


	24. Lend me Your Ears

"Of_ course_ you'd like it," she exclaims, a hint of a teasing smirk turning her lips, "It's boring; you're boring. You're _perfect_ for each other!"

She gases at him sideways to see if her words have had any affect on him, but his face is still glued to the windowsill, his breath fogging the glass.

"Mako!"

He starts and turns, "Oh, huh, what? Yeah, that's great, Kor!"

She crosses her arms and grumbles, "Were you even listening?"

"Of course I was listening!" he replies, holding her hand, "...You said _we_ were _perfect_ for each other!"

She rolls her eyes, "Nice save." she pulls on his ear and he whines in protest.

"I won't be able to listen if you keep pulling my ears!" he pouts. Then, softly, "Do you really think I'm boring...?"

"Only when you're not being fun." she kisses his cheek, "Like now."

"You're just impatient."

"Never denied it." she hooks her arm around him, "But you take _forever_! I'm hungry. Can you please just pick something so we can go get food?"

"I'm sorry...what? I can't hear you!" He sings. "I think my ears are clogged!"

She pinches his ear once more, "I'm gonna bend dirt in your ears, and then they'll really be clogged, City Boy!"

He chuckles and she smiles up at him in return, "Okay, okay, hold on, Kor...give me a minute, and then we can eat. Deal?"

"My stomach is eating itself, Mako! I'm gonna die!" she whines melodramatically, clutching her abdomen.

His eyes go hard for a moment, "That's _not_ funny." he states bitterly. "Don't joke about that."

She realizes after a second, and her eyes goes soft. She touches his shoulder."...I'm sorry, Mako. I...You're right."

He sighs, and shakes his head, looking back at the store, "Anyway, Ms. Impatient, I don't understand how you can tell me that an _Erhu_ is boring!"

"Let's just say, when I try to make music..." she winces,"...it sounds like a dying animal getting beaten with a frying pan."

"Hopefully a turtle-duck." he quips. She punches his arm. "Ouch! _Really?_"

"By Agni, it was _not_ a turtle-duck egg! Let it go!" She exclaims.

He laughs at her expression, "Kor...okay, okay...And I bet your playing wasn't _that_ bad."

"You wanna bet your hearing ears on that?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Just giving you the benefit of the doubt." he pokes her nose. "Because there aren't too many things someone as amazing as you _can't_ do."

She giggles, "Well, thank you. I appreciate it, Mr. Amazing."

He smiles, "Anyway, this Erhu isn't for me. It's for Bo, for his birthday next week. We haven't had a birthday for either of us since our parents, and for some reason," Mako's brows furrow,"he really always hated his birthday, and never even let me sing him the song..." he sighs, and casts his eyes on the instrument displayed before him, through the window once more, "Mom was really good with music, and so was Bolin. He always used to talk about making music when we were growing up, and how he always wanted his very own Erhu like Mom used to play. I guess that's just one of the things he got from her..."

"Really?" Korra asks curiously, laying her head on his shoulder, "You know, now that you mention it, I did catch him playing one of Toza's _Pipas _once. He was really good. It was a really pretty tune..."

Mako's face shows with admiration, "Music was one of the only things that would make him happy. When someone was playing on a street corner, he would sit there and listen for hours..." he swallows, and stuffs his hands in his pockets, "I've been saving up for months now. This year, I'm _finally_ gonna be able to get him something, and he's gonna have a birthday whether he likes it or not. He deserves it. I can't wait to see his face, Korra..." his eyes start to sting as he looks away from the window.

Korra just stares at him for a long moment, eyes flickering, "He's going to love whatever it is, "she says softly, "because it came from _you_. You are the best big brother ever, Mako. You don't know how much Bolin tells me he admires you."

He swallows again, and when he looks back at her, his eyes are flickering, his voice choked, "Korra..." he whispers, "...I think I'm gonna need my ears for this."

She squeezes his shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile as she opens the store door for him. "You and me both, City Boy..."

* * *

_Note- the _Erhu_-aka the "Chinese Violin" or "Southern Fiddle"- is a common Chinese two-stringed bowed instrument._

_You should look it up on Youtube and listen to it being played; it is beautiful! It is actually used as music for LOK, and ATLA!_


	25. Breathe

Bury you in sound

Colors bursting

Bed sheets ruffling, stubble graining against porcelain flesh

Fingertips brushing away sea-salt tracks on her cheeks

Legs tangling, skin crawling, prickling with sweat

Heart _bump bump bump_ against collarbone, pulse rushing

Eyes reflect dancing flames

The Moon glows outside the window; All Seeing, All Knowing

The World outside goes on

but in this room, lips crush together; tickling, tingling, tempting

promise, promise, _promise_

Tongues roll over slick teeth

Bury you in me

Crumble, crumble..

break

Beat

Beat

beat

_Alive_

Moans, blissful in their desperate youth, flushed cheeks

Giggles creating a lullaby,

a new song,

'_You've got a heart as loud as_

_Lions so why let_

_your voice be tamed?'_

Silhouettes rub against the flicker of candles,

Heat rising, giving birth to

everything your too afraid to say

because this can be felt; this is true

and words can break

_'You've got the light to _

_fight the shadows so _

_stop hiding it away'_

Showmeshowmeshowme who you are...

One Exhales

_'So come on oh_

_come on come on'_

the other Inhales

beat

beat

Breathe

Lights dance, palms glide and draw designs on skin

Lips hold hope in their moisture, whisper truth in their touches

Fistfuls of blankets and comforting _hush hush, hush hush_

Hearts crash, as the night dies away

rising with the sun

_"Where have you been all my life?"_


	26. One Word

_Note; Korra starts. She says 'idiot', and the words after are Mako's reactions- he is rolling his eyes. So the words after whatever Mako says are Korra's reactions...Got it? :)_

* * *

"Idiot," she mutters; eyes roll.

"Crazy," he exclaims; mouth pouts.

"Liar!" Annoyance flares.

"Immature," Fire freezes.

"Hot-head," scoffing, walks away.

"Impulsive," cords are struck, faults are known.

"Mother-hen," Nostrils flare; two worlds collide.

"Desperate," fists clench with trembling lips.

"Loner!" Anger rises, teeth grind.

"Try-hard!" Blue eyes sting.

Slowly turning into...

"You need to be more careful..." grateful eye roll, shy smile.

"We are going to save your brother, I promise you that." Trust blossoms, respect is gained.

"Are you okay?" Heart warms, concerned hugs.

"Relax, City Boy." Cheeks blush, quirk of lips.

"Wow...you're really not a city person, are you?" playful punch of the arm.

"Dork." low appreciative chuckle.

"I owe you one. Big time." Bond is recognized , reliance sturdy.

"No way! That's really what they used to call you?" Giggles warm.

"Jealous," tensions rise with secret known, heart-strings are played.

"Moron," resentment stings.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. You were right," Forgives proves strong, trust shines once more.

"You're not alone, Mako," fears are shown; friendship powers through.

"We've got your back, Korra. And we can save this city, together," flames flicker in rhythm.

"Strong-hearted." pulse quickens.

"Loyal," fingers lace.

"Brave," eyes flicker.

"Selfless," lips twitch.

"It wasn't your fault," past always lingers.

"I can't imagine my life without you in it," hearts crash together, begging souls to intertwine.

"_My_ dork," breath hitches, lips smoothing over each other.

"Forever-girl." his and only his.

"Sexy-eyebrow-ed dufuss, " mouth curls, hands rubbing hair.

"_My_ Korra," promises written in the stars as hearts hammer in chests.

"_Your_ Korra."


	27. Where was my Fault in Loving You?

_"It's not hard to decide what you want your life to be about. What's hard, she said, is figuring out what you're willing to give up in order to do the things you really care about."_  
_― Shauna Niequist_

* * *

Every part of his body ached.

A burning pain that betrayed him; a flame that he couldn't manipulate, but only become victim to as he fluttered his eyes open after too long of darkness.

It was an ache he was too familiar with, yet he couldn't bring himself to regret his choice, despite the reprimands from his friends that were sure to come. His heart pulsed to the beat of the monitor in the background of the blindingly white room, and he felt beads of perspiration begin to form on his heavily bandaged forehead where he was aware he had fallen. Uncomfortably so, the springs of the medical bed he reclined in pressed against all the wrong spots in his back; his legs dangling off the end made it clear he was either too tall for his age, or these crappy beds were children sized. Either way, he felt like he had just gotten a beating from the Triads, ten-fold.

The fact that he had an IV in his hand was beginning to bother him a lot more than he thought it should. Probably do to the fact that he had never seen one before, and it made his palm feel like ice where the needle was tucked in to the scared flesh, and his hands could not create a flicker of flame no matter how hard his concentration. He stared intently at the pinprick of red on his white palm where the syringe had been probed, and tried to drown out the pounding in his head.

Everything was wrong, and he _hurt_—the raw kind of hurt, where after a while the numbness starts to tingle and you know you really need to start worrying.

Still, he would do it again in a heartbeat.

The rustling of the door sliding open and shut, alerted him with a mix of pride and shame as he craned his neck to where she came to stand beside the bed. Arms hanging stiffly at her sides, a storm in her blue eyes that he knew he was going to have to face.

She silently crouched down beside him, mouth in a thin line, and he could clearly see dark smudges underneath her puffy eyes. His heart pinched at the thought of her crying over him, exhausting herself when she had so many more important tasks to worry about, yet a part of him craved someone to worry about and take care of _him_ for a change. How ever selfish this desire was, he felt he had earned it. But he knew she would just call him a hypocrite if he mentioned this, and it would be totally justified, so he swallowed, and croaked out a raspy, "Hey."

She continued to stare at him, biting her lip with furrowed brows, and he knew she was deciding what to say, and fighting not to yell at him. He had worn that look enough to know.

He tried to twitch his free hand to her, to where she was resting her arms on the bed, but she pulled away.

She finally turned her full gaze onto him.

"You're an idiot."

"True. And you're the Avatar." he breathed, trying to twist his chapped lips into a smile.

"Don't mock me." she huffs, "Agni, you could have been killed."

"It was worth it." he dares before he can take back the words, and he knows he is playing with fire in every sense of the phrase.

Her fists clench on the bed, and he studies the way she swallows before saying, "Bolin nearly fainted when he saw you. We had to force him to leave your side and actually eat something after nearly forty-two hours of him sitting here holding your hand. I never thought I'd see the day we had to _make_ him eat." But her tone is dead serious, and he knows she is trying to hide her guilt, although she had nothing to blame herself for.

"You were in trouble."

She scowls and goes on. "Asami's been crying all night in worry." she retorts, voice biting. "You scared them all to death."

"You were in trouble."

"Toza's called five times. Lin skipped work yesterday."

"You were in trouble." he says again. "I'm sorry that I worried you all, I really am, but I don't regret saving you."

"That's just it." she declares, "You're not supposed to be the one who does the saving. I'm the-"

"-You're the Avatar. I know. And you think it's your job to protect everyone. And that if someone helps you, or sacrifices themselves for you, that it means you failed and that you're weak." he manages to twine his fingers in her hair, gaining what he hopes is the start of a smile. But her eyes turn away and she bites her lip, "but if you would just listen to me for once, and understand that you don't have to do everything on your own because you are _human_ and you have people who love you...,"he catches his breath,"you'll understand why you _are_ deserving of my love, because I want you to feel every once of it."

"You're a hypocrite, you know that?" her voice cracks just enough for him to recognize the first sighs of crying, "A proud, stubborn, stupid, hypocrite who really needs to take his own advice, and _never_ do something like that again, because he has so many more people than just his brother now who loves him and can't stand to lose him."

"I'm sorry, Kor. But I took the hit because I can't live without you." he mutters, wishing he could move freely and wrap his arms around her.

"Well, why the hell do you think_ I_ was trying to take the hit, then? How do you think _I_ feel?" she snaps, but the tears fall on the blankets anyway, "It was either you, or me! It was impossible to avoid!"

"Better me hurt than you."

Her eyes shut tight and she breaks, the tears coming like rain, "That's- that's all you have to say?! Better 'me than you?'" and her fist actually connects with his right shoulder, causing him to gasp in pain, "You took a hit for me, I had to heal you and bring you all the way here, nearly bleeding to death in my arms, you've been out for nearly three days, and all you can say is 'better me than you?' What about Asami and Bolin, huh? What about them? Your little brother needs you!"

"You don't think I know that? I didn't forget them." his voice rises with defiance, slight anger prickling, "I would never leave any of you. You three are all I've ever had. I just knew I would be alright, somehow..."

She scoffs, "'_Somehow?' _ Like hell, '_"somehow'_! Since when have you ever believed in anything you couldn't see?"

"Since meeting you."

"Shut up."

"It's true."

She rolls her eyes, wiping at her face with the back of her hand.

"You scared the Spirits out of me..." she murmurs, rubbing her hands in his damp hair, "I...I thought you were _dead_...I-I almost lost you. I was so _afraid_."

"I'm _sorry._.." and for her pain, he really is, "It's just...I would do _anything_ for you." he rasps, "Besides, you took a hit for me that one time remember? You couldn't heal yourself, and I had to carry you back to the Island in a thunder storm! How do you think I felt then?"

"That's different." she whispers.

"How?" he dares, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm the-"

"-No."

_"What?"_

"You heard me. _No_. You being the Avatar, has nothing to do with my love for you." he takes her hand, "Please, tell me how can I make you believe that..."

"By not nearly dying in my arms the next time you decide to jump in front of a guy who has an explosive. How about that?" she presses her face inches from his, voice final, and he can smell the fear coming off her.

"I'll try to remind myself before hand." he replies, eyes flickering.

She makes a pained sound from the back of her throat.

_"Damn, you."_ and she's kissing him before he can remember that talking really aches, and everything still _hurts._

He still can't bring himself to regret it.


	28. Only Human

You wake up to the sound of crying and their voices.

You don't need to see them to know what they must be talking about.

But a selfish curiosity grips you, and makes you slip out of the comfort of your quilted bed, down the cold hall towered the guest room that they are currently sharing. Sorrow seeping into the ground like tremors, pain flaring with a blistering heat as you tip-toe, sneaky, _be the leaf_, all the way to their door, where your heart's keepers are.

"No, don't you dare do that. That's not going to change anything and you know it."

Bolin's voice, stubborn and serious like you've never heard before, as you creak the door open. A ribbon of light shines as you peak your head in just enough to see but not be seen.

Mako's eyes flash open, radiating hurt as you crouch down, silently watching, forcing yourself to stay. Bolin keeps his face set, all innocence gone, and you can see the big brother in him for the first time.

"Say it: it wasn't your fault."

For a long moment, there is nothing but the sound of the rain pattering on the roof and the huffs of Mako's pained, heavy breathing.

You shiver, shiver, shiver, and breathe, because you can guess; you can tell where this is going.

You know that look he is drowning in as you gaze at him from where he is huddled on the bed with Bolin, bed sheets ruffled around them. That Look, that pitiful, broken Look and,

_Can I ask what happened to your parents?_

_They were mugged by a Firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight._

A choked swallow, before, "Bo, I-"

"-Say it. _Now."_

_"I can't."_

_"Yes, you can."_

_"No, Bolin, please..."_

Your nails are clawing into the edge of the door where you hide, salt pricking your eyes, but you must be strong for them.

A weary, pain filled sigh escapes the younger boy's mouth, as you see him grasp Mako's chin, tenderly, but sternly, and make him lock eyes. "It could have been _my_ birthday, Mako. Would you blame me, then? It's been ten years, bro. You can't keep blaming yourself for this. I don't even remember them, but I know they wouldn't want you to hate yourself for something you had _no_ control over. Just because they took only you out that day, and just because you were a bender and they weren't, does not make you responsible for not being able to save them. _Do you understand?"_

Tears are blurring your vision now, but you think you see him nod slightly and shut his eyes again.

"No. Don't _shake your head at me_. I want to hear you say it." Bolin demands.

His fists clench the bed sheets and you feel his heart pulse like a beat through the floor.

He opens his eyes once more, and parts his trembling lips.

"...It wasn't my fault..." It's quiet and heartbreaking, but Mako still manages to mumble the sentence out. Bolin lets the frown fall away from his mouth, his face almost returning fully to the happy boy you know, as he embraces the elder boy in a vice-grip.

The bed shakes slightly with sobs, and you can't tell which boy is crying harder.

Or, maybe you are crying the most, because there is water dripping down your chin, and a big glob stuck in your throat and-

"_Please, don't ever leave me, Bo..."_

_"Never. I promise..."_

You scrub a hand across your blotchy face, force yourself back up upon wobbly legs, and sling back to your room before anyone has time to even know you were there.

You don't know which is more painful; to have lost a loved one, or to love someone who is so lost.

You crawl out of your bed, and go straight to your parents' rooms, opening the door and standing by their bed with a shaking form.

"Korra...?" She mumbles, opening up a blurry eye, hair all mused on one side, "Honey, it's the middle of the night, are you alright?"

"Mommy..." you whisper, the helpless child in you making its way back to the surface, "Daddy...I love you, please don't ever leave me..."

"Sweetheart," she blinks, pushing up on her elbows, "we'd never leave you. What's-

"-Can I sleep with you tonight?"

A tender smile crosses her face, "Of course, honey."

And you clamber in-between them- your dad giving a sleepy grunt before moving over- and bury your head in the sheets and their sent before you forget what they smell like and what you have.

* * *

You find him the next morning, weary-eyed and grim-faced, sitting by the window sill.

You stand beside him until he shifts his eyes to you.

"He's right, you know. It wasn't your fault."

He sighs, shakily. "So you were watching us."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." You press gently, daring to put a hand on his shoulder that he shrugs off.

"Well, I'm _not okay._ Please, Korra, just leave me alone. Just not right now, it's not a good time."

"Why do you always feel like things are your fault?"

"Because they always are." he mutters.

"That's not true." you reply softly, "And you didn't answer my question."

"If not mine, then who else's would they be? Who else would take responsibility?" he says bitterly, locking his gaze upon the window once more. "I know you're trying to help, Korra, but you really just don't understand."

You take a step closer, "Then help me to understand."

He just grunts and turns further away, the rain splattering on the glass and sliding down in trails.

You slowly take his hand, and twine your fingers in his own, seeing his eyes soften slightly, his shoulders loosen.

"You may be a Big Brother, Mako. But you're human, too."

Suddenly his face snaps back to you, eyes flickering, and you know you've said the right thing. Lips twitching as he swallows, and you know it's the first signs of crying.

Towered the right, you catch movement by the slight opening of the door. Sad green eyes stare back at you; heartbreak and sorrow deep in them, reflecting a little boy. His hair all messed up, and you think you hate how the younger boy looks without his smile. Someone like Bolin never deserves not to smile.

So you be his smile at the moment, as you look back at him with the loving eyes of a best friend. Bolin's frown falls ever the slightest, and you think you feel the real meaning of being the Avatar in you for the first time; _to give hope._

You turn back to him again, planting a kiss on his temple, before calmly walking out the door.

_"Happy birthday, Mako."_


	29. Negitive Eleven

She's been locked in the bathroom for two hours now; shivering, moaning on the floor, biting her nails to keep from crying out.

She ignores their worried calls, disregards each pounding, paranoid knock that vibrates all the way to her and pulses through her shin. She groans, and pushes her cheek against the cold-tiled floor once more.

As long as it isn't _his_ voice calling her name, aren't_ his_ delicately, smooth knuckles rapping on the door, maybe she can tune it all out.

The two sheets of last month's and this mouth's calendar are crumpled strips all over the floor, bits clogging the toilet. Empty water bottles litter the garbage can. Her underwear is clenched in her hands, somehow still unbelievably clean. No specks of red dot the lining, despite the date the once in-tacked calender states, or how many times she frantically counts on her fingers.

She tries once more; slowly unfurling her fingers from the floor, and pushing herself up on her elbows.

She moves each digit up in tune with her counting.

_"One...Two...T-three..."_

"Korra? Are you okay in there?" Bolin's voice.

_"...F-four...f...five... Six..."_

She bites her tongue, _hard._

The door echoes like a drum in her ears.

"Korra...?" the boy's voice drips concern that makes her heart ach, "Please come out. You're really worrying us. Are you sick? Want me to get Miss Pema?"

_"Seven...eight...n-nine...ten..._e-elev..." she swallows back a glob in her throat, _"eleven."_

_Eleven days._

"Korra? Please..."

Then, another shuffle, and two more feet sticking out from the crack underneath the door.

"Hey, Bo. It's okay, let me talk to her, alright?"

A sigh; "Yeah, okay. Maybe she'll listen to you." then, in a quiet voice, whispering, "She keeps on _counting._ I don't know why. It's weird."

The first pair of feet leave, and _his_ voice sounds on the other side.

"Hey, Kor. It's me. Can I come in, please?"

She instantly springs up from her position on the floor, and slams her foot on the toilet handle, creating a swirling typhoon of water and paper.

"U-um..." she clears her throat, "Hey, Mako...I-No. No I'm fine, really."

His brows furrow, but she can't see his face, "You sure? You don't sound fine to me. It's okay if you're sick; just tell me. Wan't some soup or something?"

"No thank's! Um, I'm just gonna take a shower or something! I'll be down soon, _City Boy." _She rubs a hand across her blotchy face, tears drying on her hands, and frantically re-creates her hair into its normal three pony-tails.

"Kor..." a weary sigh, and slight thump on the door that she knows is his head now leaning against it, "Why are you doing this? You know I can tell when something is wrong..."

She downs another bottle of water, letting it drip down her chin, gulping frantically.

"I said nothing's wrong!" she calls, "Can't the Avatar take a shower without being scrutinized?"

"Maybe, if she hadn't locked herself in here for two hours before hand, ignoring everyone and crying, with the water yet to be turned on." his voice is gentle, but makes her wince.

Even when trying to be comforting, he was always so blunt.

Just for that, she runs over to the shower, and fiercely twists the handle, omitting the hissing buzz of water and steam into the room.

She can hear his snort, "Should have known you were gonna do that...Whatever it is, you can tell me, you know."

Her hands absent-mindedly rub her tender stomach.

_No._

She ruffles the shower curtains and turns the water up more.

Then, she goes over the to sink, and rips open the box containing the little stick.

In slow motion, she goes over to the toilet with the stick in hand, and pulls her pants down.

She puts the stick in-between her legs, and holds her breath.

Then, listens as the metal tip gets wet, the water running out of her.

_"Korra?"_

And she sits there in silence, counting off a minute in her head until-

_Ding!_

She takes the stick out, and opens her eyes.

.

.

.

_Negitive._

_._

Crumpling to the floor in relief, she sputters out prayers, "_Oh, dear Spirits thank you! Aang, oh, dear agni, I'm only seventeen, thank you! Thank you! Dear, Yue, Ta and La..."_

_"Korra! _You are _so_ not taking a shower! Please, open up or I'll..."

"Coming!" she pulls up her pants and fixes her face, turning the water off.

She burns the stick, and its box until they are ash in her hands.

Yanking open the door, she finds him there with a very confused look on his face.

"What were you _doing_ in there? Sheesh, I was about to burn the door down!"

"No need to be so_ negativ_e, City Boy. All though, I do appreciate the gesture."

He blinks, "So...you're really okay...? I was getting worried..."

"_Positive._" she says with a devilish smile.

"Um..Okay...B-but why were you-"

She waves him off, "C'mon, I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat!"

"I..okay!" he blinks in surprise and lets her lead him away with a goofy smile on his face, completely unaware that both thier worlds nearly went crashing down.

_Only for him,_ she thinks, _Dear, Spirits,_ _only for him..._


	30. Yours and Mine

**Tea- **Despite her relentless reminding him of the unnecessary commute across town to get to _Iroh's Tea Shop , _she finds him coming home late one night from work, a bag of doughnuts in hand, and two Vanilla Chi Teas still steaming. _We're both Firebenders_, she would say, _we can heat up our own water. _As to which he would reply, _you said you liked it, so you deserve it. Besides, it's an old Earth Kingdom tradition. _She would snort after of moment of thinking, _No, it's not. _Then_, Let's make it our tradition. _

**Youth-** It's only after he comes home from work one night and explains in a pinched-voiced, flickering-eyed swell of emotions, how eerily similar the green in the dead homeless boy's eyes looked like Bolin's as they pulled the tarp over him in the alley, does she see the lost little eight-year old in him for the first time, and really realizes the real reason as to why he chose to become a cop.

**Lilacs- **No matter how many times he claimed to never have even seen the flower in his perilous eighteen years, she would always rub her nose in his hair and state that she loved how the soft, sweet smell of Lilacs always lingered on him.

**Hands-** It's the first time she sees his hands without gloves-all callused skin, and red, puffy scars lining the soft tissue of his palms- does she know he's suffered much more than any child should ever have to, and makes a promise to never let him hurt again.

**Heat-** He laughs as she huffs another sweaty breath, hair all mussed and frizzy in the relentless July sun, tongue so sticky from her ice cream that it has turned blue, and mumbles something about stupid heatwaves and burying him in a snow bank just to see his fire try to sizzle. He smiles, and pats her head, holding up two fingers for another round of ice-cold Litchi Juice. "_You know, it might help if you take off your fur pelt, and boots...Just saying..." _He gets a face full of seal-skinned boots and white fuzz. The next thing he hears is a splash from the bay, and _"Look, Mommy, the Avatar's swimming!" _He sighs, already taking of his shoes, knowing there is no way he is staying dry today.

**Face- **He never could understand her enjoyment out of stuffing things in his face, no matter how cute she claimed his nose to be when scrunched up. Or even more so, her seemingly vengeful feelings towered turtle-duck eggs, but he always made a point to bring a ruler when ever he went shopping for eggs, lest he be victim to the Avatar State before the afternoon.

**Legacy- **He's spent too many nights, in his opinion, comforting her tears as she cries for being a bad Avatar, a failure to the world, weak in the face of Amon, and nothing compared to everything Aang supposedly was. It makes him wish, if just for a moment, he could go to the Spirit world and ask the late Avatar to give her some advice and love; anything to make her tears stop and the confidence that the world sees in her, to be real.

**Love-**He always whispers those three little words to her whenever he can; it's ingrained in him from always saying it to his little brother, especially in younger years when that seemed all he had time to say to the younger boy before he would come back from hours working and it would be too dark to see their hands in front of their faces. But he knows that to her, actions speak louder than words, and she finds his love and comfort in the little things that make up hand touches and rubs through hair, and the wetness of lips. _She_ knows, however, he just needs another person than his little brother to say it to, so she limits the phrase to about five times on a good day.

* * *

_Will continue with this style eventually in later chapters. Will not continue with chapters until Book Two starts and can get some m_ore_ Makorra development_.


	31. Destiny's Hold

Korra always knew-once she had met Tenzin, and the possibility of going to Republic City to train was an option- that, just as her Waterbending Master had stated, her destiny _did_ lay within the city's-in her opinion-vast limits and enchanting lights.

Mako however, a childhood in a world away, first finds out about the four-elemental bender named Korra when he is ten years old. It is only months after they have been dating, though, does he remember the day that, for him, the Avatar changed from being a legend that the old people talked about-an old monk dressed in yellow robes and gentle eyes-to a boisterous, proud, looking Water Tribe girl stamped on the front cover of a newspaper disregarded on a gangster's desk.

He would have passed right by it without a second thought, collected his pay and made his way through another dark night, back to the ally where his little brother lay waiting...but _something_ made his eyes linger, and his breath catch.

He tries to tell himself that this same feeling didn't occur eight years later on the night right before a Pro-bending match when a curious girl dressed in blue accompanies Bolin, but it's his brother who has always been the horrible liar.

Either way, Korra couldn't help the feeling that _everything was falling into place_ when she met Bolin, and the sincerity in her words that she and Mako _were_ truly meant for each other. Because Destiny, is Destiny, and it is true that when the Avatar falls in love, it is for one person, and one person only.

Mako didn't care much for fate, or destiny, or hoping. Always taking what was thrown at him, and working with it. Never believing the Spirits would guide him, always Us Against the World.

Yet he can't help but recall her tear-stained anger that night when she asked him since when he did ever believe in anything he couldn't see.

He never really thought himself an earnest person, or one to go on faith. But when he looked her in the eyes that night from the bed where his battered body was recovering, took her hand and replied, "_Since meeting you._" he thinks that maybe he did have someone looking out for him all this time...

* * *

_Republic__ City:Eight Years ago_

* * *

The calloused soles of Mako's feet slapped against the pavement with a force that would make any Earthbender proud; the Triple Threat Triad's Head Quarters coming into view through the grey fog, and he let his breath exhale from his chest, warming his pinched cheeks.

He didn't bother to slow down as he bounded up rickety, burnt steps and wrapped his scarred knuckles on the door, making sure his slips were still tucked in his pocket.

A gravely voice sounded from the other side, its user not bothering to use the window,_ "Password."_

"Shin, it's _me_."

"'_Me'_ could be any of you brats. Spirits, you little runts think I can remember you by your voices." the voice drawled out, and Mako rolled his eyes, "So, _'Me,_' what makes you so special?"

Mako didn't have time for this. He could tell that Shin was probably drunk, because he was the one who had given Mako the orders to go on the runs tonight and his voice sounded slurred. It had been dark for two hours now and Bolin was probably freaking out, and he was growing aggravated, "It's Mako. You want the numbers r' not, Shin? 'Cause I could just give 'em to Zolt instead..."

"Zolt ain't here, kid. The Big Man's getting some fresh meat."

Mako winced, knowing exactly what the gangster meant by "fresh meat" As in, _not_ the kind you'd want to eat.

Mako pounded on the door, "Just let me in!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh! Keep your scarf on!"

He listened for a moment as movement on the other side unhooked the bolt and the door swung open, Shin standing their with a lop-sided grin, and sounds of fighting and drunk laughter, and ash filling the room.

"C'mon in, kid." Shin put a bony hand on Mako's shoulder, "Time for pay-day."

Mako shrugged the hand off, gaining a raised eyebrow from the man.

"You a tough guy, ain't 'cha, huh, Sparky? Think you can't show any compassion with your fellow Triad members? We're all family here." Shin's teeth shone yellow from tobacco when he smiled.

Mako hardened his eyes at his nickname._ "Sparky" _had been given to him since last year when he had mastered Lightning Bending; the youngest Firebender ever to master it, apparently. He wasn't proud of it, but if it kept he and Bolin alive, then it was worth the shocks he gave himself.

"You're _not_ my family." he dead-panned.

Shin shrugged, "That view will change in time." he smirked devilishly as he delicately plucked a cigarette pack from his pocket, tapping the sticks into a row in his hand.

Mako scowled and tapped his foot on the floor, glancing at the clock.

Shin dangled a cigarette from his lips, and held one up to Mako, specks of black floating off the end.

Mako shook his head, and Shin chuckled. "This view will also change in time. Firebenders usually start early, with being their own natural lighter and all. Started when I was your age, and you're-what, now? Eleven?"

"Ten." he said,"Look, Shin. I'm kinda in a hurry, so could you move it along and give me my money?"

"Patients, young one." Shin waged a disapproving finger at him, "Good things come to those who wait."

Mako wanted to punch him. He had been waiting all month for his pay, and the weather was only growing colder.

Shin took his cigarette in his two fingers, and held the end to Mako's hand, eyes glistening.

"Light."

Mako glared at him, but did as he was told, and lit the ashy butt ablaze. He watched with hard eyes as Shin dramatically took the cigarette from his mouth and blew out with a smokey sigh, wiping hot, white smoke in Mako's face, stinging his eyes.

"Now, where were we? Oh, _yes_, your pay..."

Mako followed Shin to behind his desk, walking impatiently behind him, nearly stepping on the end of Shin's coattails with dirty feet that would be frozen in a second flat if they ever dared to defile the expensive coat. His amber eyes widened, catching a glimpse of the odd sight of a newspaper on the clustered desk amongst the piles of empty beer bottles, numbered sheets scrawled with names he didn't know and some he did, and old dumpling containers. _Bolin's favorite_, his mind reminded him, and his heart yearned to see his baby brother after a horribly long day that started at the crack of dawn.

Mako was very bad with words, and his hand usually shook with messy ink when he tried painstakingly to write down the characters of his name; words on papers and signs blurring together in a gibberish of sounds his lips could not copy and the meaning lost when his ten-year-old mind tried to process them.

But there were some words you just_ had_ to know.

Like that "A" word...he knew that word from somewhere...

He poked and probed the contents of his broken mind, willed it to remember the days before they lost everything, when his weekdays were filled with learning and counting and bright-eyed, smiling teachers, receiving shiny apples from good students. How _normal_ kids lived.

Agni, he _knew_ what the word was, he just didn't know how to say it!

_A...Avi..._.

_Ava...something..._

That word was printed in big, bright symbols on the front cover, above a grey picture of a pudgy girl standing outside a hut, which Mako could only guess to be the South Pole, with a coffee stain smudging the right corner of an igloo. He vaguely remembered his father never really liking people from the South Pole, and had said they always smelt like seal-blubber and wore dead animals on them.

Mako glared back at the girl in the picture and wondered what made her so damn special to be on the cover of a newspaper. She looked like she thought she knew everything, too. Challenging the world with his fist extended with what looked to be water hovering around it, and her bottom lip jutting out in a pout that said she got what she wanted.

Big deal, so she was _another_ Waterbender. Psh, did the kid think she was a prodigy or something? He'd like to see her slave over Lightningbending and shocking herself till she got it just right, just to feed herself another crappy, barely edible meal.

Mako wondered with an envious stare if she had a little brother or sister to look after, but her fearless eyes told him she _didn't._

Something fluttered inside him, and for a moment, the envious hatred directed at this girl vanished, and was replaced with butterflies in his hungry tummy. He studied the girl's face and tried to imagine she looking like her mother, or if she had her father's hair, and nobody giving her a hard time about who she took after because she wasn't considered a filthy half-breed like they were. And, though they were faded and gray though the newspaper, a world away, he thought her eyes were very _pretty_ eyes...

The rubbing of wood from the drawer closing caught his attention again.

"Here, pipsqueak," Shin said, licking the tip of his finger idly and flipping out bills into Mako's hand, the paper rubbing against his leather gloves, and Mako was hopeful again.

Mako took the bills and counted them himself silently, just to make sure, ignoring Shin's eye roll, "You really don't trust me, do ya, runt? I was the one who gave ya this job in first place! You should on your knees, kissing my feet, thanking me that that snot of a brother of yours didn't freeze to death last year! But _noooooo,_ all I get is '_Shin, I'm too busy!'_ Kids these days, no gratitude at all..." he mumbled on and blew another puff of smoke, fogging the newspaper for a second.

Mako swatted the smoke away with his hand and looked at the girl once more, willing his mind to make sense of the "A" word.

Giving in, he asked, "Hey, Shin, what's with the girl in the picture? Why's every one going crazy about her?"

The gangster gave a wheezy laugh, and hooted, as if that were the funniest thing he had ever heard, "By _Agni,_ you can't read shit can you? Are you dumb, boy? You really don't know what _that_ "he placed an ash-tipped finger on the bright heading, leaving behind a streak, "word is?"

Mako self-consciously shook his head; he really didn't care what most people thought of him most of the time, but the fact that he could barely read at all...well, it made him feel really _stupid_, and stupidity was something you could not afford on the streets.

Shin sighed. "I can see I'm gonna have to go slow with ya. That girl, " he pointed to the young Waterbender in the picture," is the-_wait for it_- the 'A-va-tar'" He wiggled his fingers in false amusement.

Mako's eyebrows furrowed, "The...the _A-va-tar_? Y-you mean," Mako tried to think back for a moment, "like that _Airbender_ the old people talk about used to be?"

_"Like that Airbender the old people talk about used to be?"_ Shin mocked, and Mako could feel his fingers heating up. "Yes, that's what happens when one Avatar dies! A new one is reborn, and the Cycle continues and all the spiritual crap." he yaped, "This one's named '_Korra,'_" he snorted, "Supposed to be some nine-year old prodigy or something that just mastered Waterbending or whatever; I could care less." then giving Mako a look, "Don't look so confused, boy! What did your parents teach you, kid? That people are born from rocks? Your brother probably was, 'cause all he does is play in the dirt!"

That was it. Despite himself, Mako heated the end of Shin's sleeve on fire, watching with a smile as the Triad man's eyes went wide, cigarette falling from his mouth, curses flying as he tried to beat the flame out before realizing he could use Waterbending.

"Wow," Mako shot back, in a slow, condescending voice, "that took you a full ten seconds of freaking out and yelling like a little girl to realize that _water_ puts out _fire_! Good job, Shin! You're a Waterbending prodigy! Your parents must be so proud!"

Shin stuttered and blinked for a moment, before scowling, "Just get _outta here_, you little shit, before I take back your damn money and make you pay for a new coat!"

Without another word, Mako turned on his heels, and sprinted out of the Head Quarters; thoughts of the Avatar Cycle and a stuck up Water Tribe girl flooding his mind as he made his way to the ally where Bolin was waiting.

* * *

_Four years later:_

* * *

Bolin had had The Dream again.

Mako kept telling him it was ridiculous, but he had been having the same dream for nights now, and the continuation of it was starting to make him wonder...

The one where the muscled, fierce, loyal, beautiful girl with tanned skin, and eyes as blue as the sea, laughed with him, and bent rocks with him in a spar on some Island with these spiraling gates...

It _sounded_ ridiculous, but he couldn't deny how _vivid and amazing_ the dream always was.

It was wonderful, and they always had so much fun. But what he couldn't figure out was, if this girl was an Earthbender, why did she look _Watertribe_? And somehow, he and Mako were on a pro-bending team, and not on the streets. They were always pro-bending in the dream; he and Mako side by side, dodging blasts of water and fire, chunks of rocks...but then, always soon after, the girl comes back into the dream, clad in their supposed team uniform... _waterbending. _And, sometimes, when this girl would get mad, in all her powerful glory, fire would come out of her palms like a blaze, and he knew, whoever she was, she was a force to be reckoned with.

The girl always had this determined pout on her face, a fearless look in her eyes that said she's like to see anyone dare mess with her. And it seemed like, when he tried to ask her her name, her lips would open, but something-_always something_- would jolt him awake before he would hear the answer.

Not this time.

When darkness came that night, he had never been so eager to surrender to his dreaming mind and let his eyes close shut.

He would find out her name. _  
_

_He just had to_.

* * *

Destiny could be a cruel, desperate, yet beautiful thing.

Yet one thing was for certain; when the brothers met Korra, and she in turn, they all knew that, somehow, it was all meant to be.

Bolin's dream teased at the edges of his mind. Mako recalled those familiar eyes; now blue without the fog of the newspaper.

_This one's named 'Korra,' Supposed to be some nine-year old prodigy or something that_ _just mastered Waterbending or whatever; I could care less._

The same daring pout, only now on a more mature, angled face, with soft skin and silky hair.

_'A-va-tar.'_

_'Avatar.'_

"You're the Avatar, and I'm an Idiot."

"Both are true."

"_No, way...THE. AVATAR."_

_"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves."_

_-William Shakespeare._


	32. Encore

Note: Squeal to _"Lend Me Your Ears_'! Because I just love this headcannon and think Bolin would be very good at it, and if you haven't listen to an Erhu, you should go on Youtube and look it up because it's so pretty! :D

* * *

"You..._remembered?"_

It's the first question that comes out of Bolin's mouth that day; brows knitted, mouth open slightly in surprise, and Mako can't hide the small guilt budding in him.

"Of course, Bo. I _always_ remember your birthday," he replies as he puts a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "you just never want to celebrate it."

Bolin mumbles something about birthdays never being happy when you have no one to share it with, and Mako knows the real reason why his younger brother barely even lets him say the famous two-worded phrase to him once a year. But he chooses not to press on the past, placing the gift in his brother's hands.

"Bo...You're seventeen now. You deserve it." he tells him, ruffling his hair, "You're getting a present and cake whether you like it or not, so deal with it! Korra's bringing the cake over now."

Bolin makes a face, "Korra made me a cake?"

"Yep, all by herself."

"...She didn't use turtle-duck eggs, did she?"

Mako winces, "Oh, Spirits, I hope not...help us, our tongues are gonna fall off..."

They share a good-natured laugh, then, Bolin sighs after a moment.

"I just- how did you...?" Bolin's mouth opens and closes, staring down at the wrapped _something_ in his hands, "How did you pay for-" Mako waves him off.

"It doesn't matter what it cost. Don't worry about it. For you, it was worth it."

"W-what is it?" Bolin asks.

"You gotta open it to find out, bud." he smiles.

Bolin blinks, and slowly, delicately, pulls the fist corner of wrapping off. His fingers twitch with a conglomeration of feelings of getting his _first_ birthday present in ten years, and-

All at once, in one swift, fierce motion, the paper comes off, pieces flying all over the floor.

A little gasp leaves Bolin's mouth, his lips in a trembling little 'O' shape.

Mako's eyes crinkle, and he grins lovingly. _"Happy seventeenth birthday, Bo._"

The words barely register in Bolin's mind, though, as time seems to stop, and Mako just silently watches him. Bolin grasps the neck in his left hand, plucks the strings hesitantly, turns the tuning pegs experimentally; before he picks up the bow and slowly, carefully, plays a note.

And another.

And another.

And then another, until, before anyone knows it, beautiful music fills the air. He closes his eyes and lets the melody wash over him, and the rest of the world seems to drop away.

It feels like the most natural thing in the world, like it's a part of him, somehow.

_"Like Earthbending,"_ he realizes, as he continues playing, lovely and wistful and hauntingly sad.

_Like… home._

"You sound just like she did when she played..." Mako says softly.

Bolin opens his eyes to find Mako's ambers flickering, and they both find that no words can describe their feelings at the moment.

In one second, Bolin is embracing him; strong arms around scarfed-neck, and heads buried in each other's shoulders.

Mako hears the familiar sounds of crying from his brother; he knows it's_ happy_ tears, so for the first time, he doesn't need to say, _It's okay, Bo,_ because they both know it really is okay this time.

Just then, a clomping sound radiates the stairs, and a familiar head of brown and blue eyes appears from the opening in the floor. The smell of icing wafts from the square paper box, and sends Pabu running towered it.

"Did someone say there's party going on here, or what?!" she sings, swaying her hips.

She sets the box down and they snap their heads to her. She blinks, "...Are you guys..._crying_?"

The birthday boy just nods, wiping his face.

"Way to kill a moment, Kor." Mako says with a smile.

"Hey," she exclaims,"I'm the Avatar; I never said I was one for good timing."

"You can say that again." he says, as she comes over and he plants a kiss on her cheek.

Bolin chuckles and he and Korra share a hug.

"So, Mr. Now Seventeen, how'd you like your new gift? Gonna play us some tunes after we feast?"

Bolin smiles, eyes shining, "For you guys, of course. But not just you."

Korra gives a questioning look, but Mako just gazes tenderly at him.

"For them, too." Bolin says.

"We're sure to be a faithful audience, right, Kor?" Mako wraps his arm around her.

"Definitely. The Erhu is so beautiful, " she smiles at her friend. "But first- cake for the birthday boy!"

"I love you guys so much..." is all Bolin can say.

Korra just sticks a glob of icing on his nose as a reply.

"Love you, too, little bro. You better give us an encore later."

"Of course. I had a great teacher," he pokes the Avatar's nose with a huge goo of chocolate, "Just lend me your ears."


	33. Birds and the Bees

_Note: all chapters from this point on, are from after me viewing the first two episodes of season two._

* * *

_Let me tell ya 'bout the birds and the bees_  
_And the flowers and the trees_  
_And the moon up above_  
_And a thing called 'Love'_

_Let me tell ya 'bout the stars in the sky_  
_And a girl and a guy_  
_And the way they could kiss_  
_On a night like this_

_-Dean Martin,"The Birds and the Bees"_

* * *

You are giving Naga her food, watching how the lights from the buildings gleam in the dark, waiting for everyone to go to sleep so you can go visit Mako.

Naga is licking your hand, and suddenly, a shrill scream echoes.

Actually, make that two adolescent male's screams.

"BRROOOOOO!" Bolin's high-pitched wine is nearly the same octave as Naga's.

You rush over the hill, over to Mako's tent, to find a red-faced, flabbergasted Bolin standing just outside the opening flap.

"Bolin, what's wrong? Is Mako okay? Are you okay?" you exclaim.

"Am I okay?" Bolin begins frantically, placing his hands to his chest, "AM I OKAY?!"

You blink and raise an eyebrow.

"..."

"NO, I"M NOT OKAY, KORRA! I just had to see my brother's- I-I mean I've had to see it a billion times over the years 'cause we're brothers and I have a shy bladder even though we had to live on the streets, but noooooo! Uh, uh! No one cares if I have a shy bladder, you just gotta hold it in or let it all squirt out! And _'come on, Bolin, just pee in this trashcan, no one's gonna care'!"_

Your eyebrow twitches. Maybe you can knock him out...

"And, come on!" he continues, moving his arms frantically, "I tried to hold it in, I really did! But _he,"_ he points inside the tent,"got to pee wherever he wanted, and now he gets to show it to YOU, with-with roses and-and candles!? Where the heck did he _get_ roses?!" he grumps, "I just wanted to talk to my brother in peace, but apparently, I had to _knock_ first, or else I get a face full of-of-of- NOODLE!"

He ends his rant by panting, cheeks flaming red.

"Are you done...?" you ask cautiously.

"Yes, I am. But a certain older brother doesn't seem to be!" he puts his face to the flap and yells into it.

"FOR SPIRIT'S SAKE, I SAID I WAS SORRY! COME ON, I GAVE YOU THAT TALK YEARS AGO!" Mako yells back.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M STILL A VIRGIN!" Bolin bellows. Flames nearly fly out of the tent.

"YOU BETTER BE! NOW STOP BEING SO IMMATURE!"

"I'M NOT IMMATURE! YOU ARE, YOU-YOU...STUPID EYEBROWED PERSON, YOU!"

"BY AGNI, BOLIN..."

You think you feel the Avatar State coming on...

You fold your hands across your chest, and clear your throat.

"Bolin?" You ask quietly.

He turns.

"I love you, but if you don't leave in the next two seconds, I'll have Naga drag you back to your tent, 'M kay?"

He just grumbles something about 'stupid turtle-duck eggs, and flame-brained older brothers' before stocking off in a huff.

You shake your head and take a deep breath. "He's gone," you call into the tent, "You decent in there?"

"...Ummm...I don't know the right answer for that..."

You roll your eyes. "Do you want me to come in or not?"

"Depends if you want to kill me or not," is the squeaky reply.

"If I wanted to, you'd have been dead a loooonngg time ago, Cool Guy. I'm comin' in."

You go through the flap to see his bare chest, and the bottom half of him only covered by a blanket.

"Hmm." is your only comment.

His cheeks are adorably red, "I, um...was kinda too scared to move at the moment, or else I would have dressed."

"I don't see what the big deal is." You say, throwing his pillow at him, "I mean, we're adults. Not like we haven't done 'it' before. Seriously."

Mako sighs, looking slightly ashamed, "Bolin doesn't know that."

You stare.

"Guess we need to plan our time better, huh? I thought he'd gone to bed already, but he came in, and saw...well..." he clears his throat.

"Your Noodle." you say.

"My noodle."

"Your Flameo Instant Noodle."

"...Yes."

"..."

"..."

"Is Bolin, um..." You try to find the right words, "Is he okay with us doing this, now that he kinda knows?"

"Are you alright with him knowing?" he asks, brows furrowed. "Or are you..._regretting_ it?"

"What! No, no, no! Of course not, Mako!" you insist, taking his hand, "I could never regret it! It's just...Well, I mean, he's your little brother, and my friend. I want to make sure he's okay with everything. I don't want things to be awkward."

He smiles, "Don't worry, I'll go talk to him about it tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be fine. I mean, he'll have to accept it. We _are_ adults, and you're my everything."

You bring yourself closer, your noses touching. "You're my everything, too."

You let his warm hands tingle on your sides, and gently pull up your shirt.

"Where _did_ you get candles and roses anyway? We're in the middle of the South Pole, and I didn't see them when we were loading our stuff." You breath.

His fingers trail up your curves, "I have my ways, Avatar."

"You never cease to amaze me."

His eyes twinkle.

"Is my noodle really 'flameo'?" his lips curl.

You snort, "The flamiest."

He pulls you close.

"Bolin's gonna be a riot tomorrow." you mutter in his ear.

"I deserve a friggin' metal." he teases.

You hit him on the arm, "Hey, _I'm_ your metal, Mr. Sexy Brows."

"Just kiss me, would you?"

"Yes, Sir."

And the chemicals react. The lips join, and the noodles sizzle.

_"Flameo, Hotman._"


End file.
